El Nuevo Amor De Dark
by Kotori Megurine
Summary: [Fanfic Lemon]Resumen completo dentro, Capitulo 10 listo, Dark por fin salva a Akire y tiene una noche de pasión con su nuevo amor...
1. El Regreso De Dark

**El Nuevo Amor De Dark**

_**Resumen: **Después de mucho tiempo, algo ocurre que ahora Dark ya tiene cuerpo propio y ya no necesita de los hombres de 14 años de la Familia Niwa, para existir, ahora vive con su amigo Daisuke y la esposa de este, Riku, mientras miraban la Televisión pasa un reportaje de la inauguración de un nuevo museo, la cantante famosa Aislim Sukimine se presentara para cantar en ese concierto de inauguración. La noticia de la inauguración de se museo de Arte llama la Atención de Dark, quien en la noche tratara de robar una de las obras mas famosas de ese museo la "NOSTALGIA", una vez que logra su objetivo se escapa y pasa volado por la mansión Sukimine donde ve a la cante por primera vez y queda cautivado por la belleza de esta jovencita, es ahí donde comenzara esta historia._

_**Categoría: **Romance, Drama, Amistad, Aventuras._

_**Rango: **Lemon para mayores de 18 años._

_**Parejas: **DarkxAislim, DaisukexRiku, SatoshixRisa._

_Capitulo "1"_

_El Regreso de Dark_

_**Resumen del Capitulo: **Han pasado los años, ahora Daisuke tiene 20 años, esta casado con Riku y tienen hijo, pero él extraña a su amigo, y busca la manera de liberarlo, también la manera de que Dark tenga cuerpo propio y así podré liberar a su familia de la maldición y que Dark pueda vivir sin de peder de los varones de 14 años de su familia._

Ah pasado un año desde que Dark fue sellando nuevamente, todos lo extrañan en especial Daisuke quien lo extraña mucho, ahora tiene 20 años y esta casado con Riku, busca la forma de que su amigo Dark tenga un cuerpo propio.

-¿Por qué quieres que regrese?-. Le pregunta Riku a su ahora esposo.- A mí no me caía bien-.

-Riku, amor-. Responde Daisuke mirando a su esposa.-Él era mi amigo y aun lo es, lo extraño mucho-. Voltea mirando el único recuerdo de su amigo, una pluma.

-Como quieras-. Responde Riku resignada.-Pero no te acuestes tarde-. Dicho esto ella se retira.

Daisuke mira a su esposa retirarse, suspira y sigue trabajando en la forma de que Dark regrese, si es posible le dará un cuerpo nuevo para que no sea necesario de que Dark necesite de los varones de su familia, los cuales a cumplir 14 años, son poseídos por él para poder existir. Pasa horas investigando y no a avanzado nada, ya cansado decide irse descansar.

Es noche de luna llena, un extraño espectáculo cósmico estaba ocurriendo, los planetas se estaba alineando, energía mística se estaba reuniendo, la cual se reúne alrededor de la pluma, la cual reaccionaba ante ese energía, comienza a emitir un extraño brillo negro, el cual se convierte e un aura muy densa, la aura toma la forma de un cuerpo de un joven de 17 años, poco a poco su características estaba tomando forma, su cabello, todo en el comenzaba a tomar ya la aparecía, después de un rato la aura negra desaparece y en el lugar esta aquel joven, un joven de ropas negras y mirada penetrante y seria, mira a todos lados.

-¿Dónde estoy?-. Se pregunta mientras caminaba por el estudio.-Nunca eh estado en este lugar-.

Aquel joven sale de ese cuarto para caminar por toda la casa, ya que le era desconocida, después de salir de aquel cuarto, entra a la cocina a tomar algo de agua, en eso ve a With.

-¡With!-. Le llama al acercarse al pequeño conejito.

-Kyu-. With responde a ver a su dueño de regreso.-Kyu-. Se sube al hombro de este.

-Me gustaría saber quienes viven aquí-. Dice para si mismo mientras que en compañía de With camina por la casa, llenado a la sala ve una foto que le llama la atención la joven pareja que al parecer vive ahí, le recuerdan mucho a Riku y a Daisuke pero ya de grandes.-Esto se ve interesante-. Sonríe al tomar la foto y verla de cerca.-Con que al final se casaron-.

Después de contemplar por un rato la foto, decide investigar un poco mas sobre si sus amigos, son los únicos que viven en esa casa. Llega a un cuarto y hecha una ojeada para ver como un joven de aparentemente 13 años dormía cómodamente, cierra la puerta y sigue su camino, en otro cuarto se encuentra con una niña de 7 años aproximadamente y en el ultimo cuarto dormían Daisuke y su esposa.

El joven al ver eso decide acercarse donde estaba la pareja pero sin hacer mucho ruido, sus pasos son ligeros, después de todo tiene practica en eso ya que tiene fama de ladrón fantasma, una vez cerca los mira detalladamente.

-"Si que ha crecido"-. Se dice mentalmente.-"Ahora están casados"-.

De pronto suena el despertador, aquel joven al oír ese sonido se alerta y busca un lugar para esconderse pero ya es tarde. Ya que la pareja ha despertado y el tiempo parecían detenerse, los tres se quedaron mirando sin decir nada, cuando Daisuke se levanta de la cama, con la mirada sorprendía se acerca a su amigo, sonríe levemente.

-¿Dark?-. Le llama integrantemente.

-Si, soy yo-. Responde aquel muchacho vestido de negro.

-¿Eres tú, Dark?-. Pregunta Riku, esposa de Daisuke al acercarse.

-¡Demonios!-. Grita Dark molesto.- ¡Ya les dije que si soy yo!-.

-No era para que te enojaras-. Responde Riku algo ofendía por el grito.

-¡Ya cálmense por favor!-. Dice Daisuke tratando de calmar a su esposa y a Dark.-Mejor vayamos a descansar un poco, aun es muy temprano y hablamos mañana, ¿les parece?-.

Dark y Riku se quedaron mirándose un rato, para después aceptar la propuesta de Daisuke, este le pide a Riku que lo espere ya que le mostraría a Dark donde se quedaría.

-Bien Dark-. Dice Daisuke entrando a una habitación.-Esta será tu cuarto-.

Dark entra a tras de Daisuke y mira el cuarto.- Nada mal-. Dice mientras miraba el cuarto, después voltea la mirada a Daisuke.-Este cuarto se ve bien-. Dicho esto camina a la cama para después dejarse caer sobre esta.

-Bueno Dark, yo me debo ir a dormir con mi esposa-. Dice al cierra la puerta del cuarto para que Dark pudiera descansar un poco, para así ir a su cuarto con su esposa.

Una vez solo, en el cuarto, Dark se acomoda para dormir y pasar la noche, tranquilamente, se despoja de algunas de sus ropas para poder dormir cómodamente, la noche pasa tranquilamente, no hubo ruido en la noche, los únicos que se encontraban era los grillos con sus melodías nocturnas, de ahí la noche paso sin inpervistos, unas horas después ya esta saliendo el sol, el cual se cola entre las ventanas de la casa de la familia Niwa, poco a poco lo integrantes de la casa iba despertado, saliendo de sus cuartos arreglándose para que los pequeños fueran a la escuela, Daisuke se prepara para ir a trabajar y Riku para comenzar su trabajo como ama de casa, Dark ya había despertado desde muy temprano, se encontraba paseándose por la casa ya que todo le era muy nuevo.

-Dark-. Lo llama Riku.-Deja de pasarte que ando haciendo el trabajo del hogar y no me pones las cosas fáciles-.

-Y… ¿Qué quieres que haga?-. Pregunta Dark con algo de ironía.

-Que te sientes o te quedes en un solo lugar-. Responde Riku ignorando la ironía de la pregunta.

Dark viendo que Riku estaba muy molesta, le hace caso auque de mala gana, se sienta en el sofá y prende la televisión, estaba viendo un programa de modelos, cuando de pronto se interrumpe el programa y pasa la noticia de la inauguración de un nuevo museo de Arte, esa notita al principio fastidia a Dark ya que lo habían interrumpido de un programa "muy" interesante pero al oír de que se trata de un museo de arte, eso le llama la atención y mira aquel reportaje.

-Vaya, vaya-. Sonríe maliciosamente.-Así que hay museo nuevo-. Dice para si mismo con malicia.-Esta noche, será el "REGRESO DE DARK"-. Termina con una sonrisa, ya tenia planeado que hacer en la noche, se levanta del sillón y a su cuarto para planear el robo de la noche.

zzzzzzzzz-----------------Mientras en la inauguración---------------zzzzzzzzz

Una hermosa limosina se detiene frente a el nuevo museo, del auto sale una hermosa joven de cabello largo hasta la cintura color azul cielo y ojos celestes, piel blanca como la nieve, delicada y suave como la seda, lleva puesto un vestido de una pieza, en la cintura lleva puesto un listo azul como cinturón, el vestido es blanco. Ella camina hasta el museo.

-Así que en este lugar donde daré el concierto para inagularlo-. Dice aquella bella joven mientras miraba el sitio.

-Así es señorita-. Sale una de sus guardaespaldas una joven de cabello largo castaño.-Aquí será, señorita-.

-Bueno-. Responde.- ¿Para cuando estará todo listo?-.

-Para hoy en la noche-. Responde otra guardaespaldas de cabello corto hasta los hombros y de aparecía seria.

La joven se aleja caminado.-Iré a pasear un poco cuando este todo listo me llaman-. Dice al alejarse.

-Si señorita-. Responden las guardaespaldas.

Lo jovencita se retira caminado por el lugar para poder relajarse y poder dar todo de si en el escenario, pasea por el parque cercano a ese museo, ella necesitaba prepararse a fondo, se sienta en una banca del lugar y mira a todos lados para saber si estaba sola, al ver que no había nadie se relajo y cerro los ojos con tranquilidad.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

De regreso en la casa Niwa.

Dark se preparaba para ir a robar en el museo, aprovechando la inauguración para poder pasar sin ser notado, todo lo tenía fríamente calculado ya sabia que hacer, se haría pasar por uno de los invitaos, aprovechado la fiesta, ira donde se encuentra la obra de arte mas rara, la nostalgia, según pudo averiguar, una vez que tenga esa pintura en las manos, se escaparía del lugar y nadie sabrá nunca lo que paso, todo era perfecto. Ahora solo queda esperar que caiga la noche y la fiesta de inicio.

-Pronto todos sabrán que estoy de vuelta-. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibuja en sus labios.-Hoy será la noche en que Dark regreso para quedarse-. Ríe.

Continuara…

Notas de la Autora: Bueno este es mi primer fic de DN Ángel así que espero que les guste, si nos les gusta Gomenasai, es que es el primer capitulo pero iré mejorando poco a poco se los prometo, por ser el primer capitulo me sale corto pero cuando entre ya en calor en el fic los capítulos me saldrán mas largos, mientras les dejo esto, espero que les guste por que anduve matando mis neuronas, espero sugerencia, criticas, jitomatezazo etc.

Nos vemos

Besos y pásela bonito

Bye


	2. El Asalto y Un Nuevo Amor

**El Nuevo Amor De Dark**

_**Resumen: **Después de mucho tiempo, algo ocurre que ahora Dark ya tiene cuerpo propio y ya no necesita de los hombres de 14 años de la Familia Niwa, para existir, ahora vive con su amigo Daisuke y la esposa de este, Riku, mientras miraban la Televisión pasa un reportaje de la inauguración de un nuevo museo, la cantante famosa Aislim Sukimine se presentara para cantar en ese concierto de inauguración. La noticia de la inauguración de se museo de Arte llama la Atención de Dark, quien en la noche tratara de robar una de las obras mas famosas de ese museo la "**NOSTALGIA**", una vez que logra su objetivo se escapa y pasa volado por la mansión Sukimine donde ve a la cante por primera vez y queda cautivado por la belleza de esta jovencita, es ahí donde comenzara esta historia._

_**Categoría: **Romance, Drama, Amistad, Aventuras._

_**Rango: **Lemon para mayores de 18 años._

_**Parejas: **DarkxAislim, DaisukexRiku, SatoshixRisa_

_Capitulo "2"_

_El Asalto y Un Nuevo Amor_

_**Resumen del Capitulo: **Ya caída la noche, la fiesta de inauguración se lleva acabo, bajo la luz de la luna llena, de las estrellas y por su puesto de las caramas fotográficas, la cantante se prepara para cantar, mientras un chico misterioso entra entre el publico con la intención de robar la pintura mas famosa y rara que estará siendo exhibida en ese museo, al escapar sus ojos se fijaría en la chicas mas hermosa que haya visto en su vida quedando cautivado por ella._

En la casa de la familia Niwa, Dark se preparaba para ir al nuevo museo y robar la obra de arte que le había interesado, su plan era perfecto aprovechar la fiesta de inauguración para pasar sin ser notado, miro a la familia Niwa la cual le desea suerte y que se cuide, Dark solo sonríe, abre sus alas y sale volado rumbo al museo, pasa la ciudad volado, llegando al museo, va al patio trasero, donde aterriza y las alas hace desaparecer por el momento, mira que nadie lo haya visto, una vez que se sensorio que nadie lo haya visto, aterrizar, mete la manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y se va a la fiesta, sabiendo que por el alboroto de esta nadie se dará cuenta de su presencia, la noche es de luna llena con estrellas, daba un habiente misterioso al lugar, todos las personas que había ido a la inauguración estaba ahí, algunas fuero para conocer a la cantante que cantara para el evento, Dark se mezclo entre la gente, analizo todo el lugar para saber la vigilancia del lugar, por el momento la vigilancia era algo nula, Dark sonríe.

-Lugar nuevo-. Susurra.-Vigilancia pobre-. Camina un poco mas para llegar a la puerta pasando a un lado del escenario donde los ayudantes de la cantante preparaban las cosas.

Dark mira el escenario donde todo se estaba preparando para el concierto pero no le da importancia, sigue su camino, hasta la puerta del museo, entra y mira a todos lados pendiente de que nadie lo encontrara, a ver que no había nadie, sigue su camino hasta el lugar donde la pintura más rara y famosa se encontraba, al llegar al lugar, se percata de que hay dos guardias vigilando la pintura, estaba pendientes de que nadie se la robara, ya que sabían la leyenda del ladrón fantasma por lo cual el gerente del lugar dio la orden de que la **nostalgia **sea custodiara mientras se llevaba acabo la celebración, Dark mira a los dos guardias y busca la manera de deshacerse de ellos, por lo tanto opto en engañarlos para que se fuera, piensa en ese plan y una vez que lo tiene hecho, lo pone en marcha, los dos guardias parecer ser demasiando estupidos ya que han caído en la trampa.

-Eso fue facil-. Dice para si mismo una vez que los guardias se han ido, se acerca donde se encontraba la pintura, pero estaba protegida bajo una especie de barrera.-Mmm, esto no me detendrá-. Dicho esto Dark va a donde se encontraba los controles de seguridad y procede a poner la contraseña, una vez que lo logra, el campo desaparece.-Pan comido-. Sonríe una vez que el campo se esfumo.

Dark se acerca donde se encontraba la pintura, verifica que sea la pintura original, una vez que lo hizo, sonríe y la toma, en ese momento los Guardias entras y lo encuentran.

-¡Es el ladrón fantasma!-. Exclama uno al ver a Dark con la pintura.- ¡Deja esa pintura!-

Dark a verlo sonríe burlonamente.- ¿Creen que podrán atraparme?-.

-Eso ya lo veras-. Dice otro guardia.-Suenen alarma-. Da la orden a uno de sus compañeros quien suena la alarma para alertar a todos, incluso a los de la fiesta. Todos en la fiesta oyen la alarma, la música del concierto se interrumpe.

Todos los de la fiesta miran interrogantes lo que esta pasando dentro del museo, cuando en ese momento, llega la noticia de que el ladrón fantasma esta presente para robar la pintura **Nostalgia, **rápidamente los reporteros dejan la zona de la fiesta para tener la noticia del aquel ladrón. Por su parte la joven cantante mira como el publico que ella entretenía se iba para a ver a ese ladrón, la chica al principio se siente ofendida pero después le llega la curiosidad de conocerlo, por lo cual se baja del escenario y va rumbo al lugar donde toda la gente pero antes de que ella pueda hacer algo, una de sus guardaespaldas la sujeto del brazo.

-No vaya, señorita-. Susurra.-Podría ser peligroso-. La jala llevado a la limosina para después llevarla a la mansión donde ella vive.

La chica antes de entrar a la limosina mira el museo.-"Quería conocer a ese famoso ladrón fantasma"-. Vuelve la mirada para ver la limosina y para entrar en ella.

Mientras tanto dentro del museo, Dark había burlado a los dos guardias y ya a un paso de la ventana, sonríe burlonamente a los dos guardias y se lanza por la ventana dejándose caer, una vez hecho esto, Dark saca sus alas para comenzar a volar y escapar del lugar una vez que tiene lo que había venido a buscar. Se aleja del museo, volado, mira abajo para ver como una limosina se alejaba del lugar, no le da mucha importancia y sigue volando, mientras tanto la limosina llega a su destino, de el carro salen la joven cantante custodiada por sus guardaespaldas, las cuales entran a la mansión, la jovencita se queda afuera mirando el cielo, suspira.

-Señorita-. Sale una de sus guardaespaldas, una mujer alta de cabello largo color azul marino, ropa negra y lentes negros.- ¿No va a entrar?-.

-¿Eh?-. Mira a Sophia.-No por el momento, no-. Responde la joven al verla por un rato.-Iré a caminar un poco al jardín-. Susurra y va al jardín de la mansión, para estar un rato asolas con sus pensamientos.

-Como guste señorita-. Dice Sophia a entrar a la mansión, dejando a la joven sola en el jardín, sabia que no necesitaba custodia ya que se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión por lo tanto dudaba que le podría pasar algo malo.

La joven se va a caminar deteniéndose entre la flores y un árbol del lugar, el sitio parecía mágico muy hermoso auque era de noche, las estrellas y la luz de la luna lo hacían ver muy místico, ella sonríe levemente y se detiene en el lugar para pensar un poco auque ella no sabe bien en que podría pensar, así que solo decido relajarse.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de la familia Niwa, esperaba el regreso de Dark de su robo al museo.

-Papá, mamá-. Susurra la hija de ambos.- ¿A quien esperan tan tarde?-. Se talla sus ojitos por el sueño que tenia.

-A un amigo, Mako-. Responde Daisuke suavemente a su hija.-Ve a dormir chiquita-. La braza suavemente.

-Bueno-. Responde Mako después de bostezar.-Mamá, ¿me lees un cuento?-.

-Claro que si-. Responde Riku a su hija con una sonrisa.-Vamos, Mako-. Se acerca a su hija y la toma entre sus brazos para llevarla al cuarto y leerle el cuento.

Una vez que la esposa de Daisuke se fue a dejar dormir a su hija y a ver a su otro hijo, mientras Daisuke ya con sueño decide ir a dormir con su esposa, sabia que Dark podría entrar solo, ya que como ladrón fantasma tiene sus mañas.

Dark seguía volando por la ciudad, para llegar a la casa Niwa donde él vive, paso por la mansión Sukimine, donde vive aquella famosa cantante, Dark oye un sodio, mas bien una hermosa melodía, nunca antes en su vida había escuchado algo así, esa canción era muy angelical, esa hermosa canción, guiado por la hermosa canción mágica, como el la catalogo, fue donde se encontraba la fuente de esa tonada, entonces la vio ahí, un hermoso ser, algo que nunca había visto en su vida, la luz de la luna llena resaltaba la belleza de esa chica, su cabello azul cielo brillaba ante la luz, sus ojos cerrados sentían cada tonada que salía de esos hermosos labios de color rosa pálido, su piel esa hermosa piel blanca como la nieve se miraba suave y tersa como la seda mas fina, aquella belleza deja a el joven ángel negro anonadado, él se quedo mirándola desde el cielo pero las ganas de verla mas de cerca fue mucho mas fuerte, ya que voló hasta donde ella se encontraba, ella seguía muy metida en su canción, cuando sintió una leve ventisca atrás de ella, eso la asusto un poco, Dark había aterrizado atrás de ella y con sus alas había creado esa ventisca, ella poco a poco dio vuelta para encarar a lo que se había aparecido atrás de suyo, Dark se acerca a ella quedando a escasos centímetros de sí, se termina de dar la vuelta, mirado con sus hermosos ojos celestes un par de ojos violetas, ella no sabe que hacer pero enfrente de ella se rebela un chico realmente apuesto, de cabello negro con vistos violetas, ella se quedo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos color violetas, eran hermosos pero después reacciono y comenzó a gritar, Dark a ver eso la toma contra si, pero ella se suelta y trata de escapar rumbo a la mansión.

-¡ALEJATE DE MÍ!-. Grita asustada mientras corría a la mansión.

-¡Espera!-. Dark la toma de brazo pero la chica forceja para soltarse, lo logra pero pisa mal y se cae.

Dark a ver que la chica se cayo, van donde estaba ella trata de levantarse pero Dark se lo impide acostándose encima de ella, por su parte ella seguía gritando, Dark para callarla le roba un beso, toma las manos de ella con las palmas de sus manos, ella abre los ojos y lo mira sorprendía no sabe que hacer, esta bloqueada por aquel beso robado, solo se limita a sonrojarse. La luz de la luna brilla con mas intensada ante la escena de la pareja que se encontraba acostada en el ceded del jardín, acostada entre las flores mas hermosas de toda la mansión.

Continuara….

_**Notas de la Autora: Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo, hago todo lo posible para que les guste, en esta continuación me base en un capitulo de DN ANGEL, sorry es que ando corta de inspiración, pues espero que les guste como voy ya que me estoy esforzando y mucho para poder complacer el gusto de todos, espero sugerencias, para mejorar el fic, critica también son bien recibidas, jitomazos también, jajajajaja. Saludos.**_

_**Besos y pásela bonito**_

**bye **


	3. Sentimientos Compartidos

**El Nuevo Amor De Dark**

_**Resumen: **Después de mucho tiempo, algo ocurre que ahora Dark ya tiene cuerpo propio y ya no necesita de los hombres de 14 años de la Familia Niwa, para existir, ahora vive con su amigo Daisuke y la esposa de este, Riku, mientras miraban la Televisión pasa un reportaje de la inauguración de un nuevo museo, la cantante famosa Aislim Sukimine se presentara para cantar en ese concierto de inauguración. La noticia de la inauguración de se museo de Arte llama la Atención de Dark, quien en la noche tratara de robar una de las obras mas famosas de ese museo la "**NOSTALGIA**", una vez que logra su objetivo se escapa y pasa volado por la mansión Sukimine donde ve a la cante por primera vez y queda cautivado por la belleza de esta jovencita, es ahí donde comenzara esta historia._

_**Categoría: **Romance, Drama, Amistad, Aventuras._

_**Rango: **Lemon para mayores de 18 años._

_**Parejas: **DarkxAislim, DaisukexRiku, SatoshixRisa_

_Capitulo "3"_

_Sentimientos Compartidos_

_**Resumen del Capitulo: **Después de probar los labios de aquella chica, Dark no la puede sacar de su cabeza, por su parte Aislim trata de obviarlo para seguir con su vida y su carrera como cantante, pero aquel beso y el rostro del joven, Dark, no lo puede sacar de su mente por mas que ella hace la lucha, sin saber que Dark esta en la misma condición que ella, quiere olvidarla pero su corazón se lo impide¿Qué será lo que sienten¿Acaso será amor?_

Aun acostados en el césped del jardín de la mansión se encontraban ellos dos, Dark permanecía traquido, seguía sujetando las manos de la joven que yacía debajo de él, mientras la besaba, la chica seguía palarizada no tenia ni idea de cómo actuar ¡POR DIOS, ERA SU PRIMER BESO! Y por aquello no sabia que hacer, no por que fuera su primer beso, si no por que eso la había tomado por sorpresa, después de un rato, Dark la deja de besar, se levanta y se va del lugar rumbo a la casa Niwa, por su parte la chica por fin reacciona, con las mejillas sonrojadas, se va a la mansión donde ella vive solo con sus guardaespaldas a las que estima mucho, auque gran parte del tiempo se la pasa sola, debido a que sus padres murieron en un accidente años atrás quedando como heredera de su familia y gracias que ella triunfo como cantante, no tuvo que pasar penas.

Dark seguía su viaje de regreso a la casa Niwa, se había distraído con aquella chica, se toca los labios y se pregunta así mismo ¿Cómo fue que aquella canción y esos hermosos ojos celestes lo habían atrapado a él, el ladrón fantasma que nunca pudo ser capturado pero que con solo esos ojos inocentes pudo ser atrapado? Esa era una pregunta difícil de responder pero solo espera que ese encuentro con aquella chica de ojos celestes haya sido el último pero lo que no se imaginaba era que el destino haría de las suyas. Pero eso sí, aquel beso que había robado de los labios de aquella chica, le había causado un extraño sentimiento, hace tiempo que no había sentido algo así.

-¿Por qué me siento así? Solo fue un beso-. Dice Dark para si mismo mientras volaba rumbo a la casa Niwa.

La noche pasa y un nuevo día comienza, en la casa de los Niwa, todos se levantan para hacer sus tareas diarias, todos menos Dark que seguía sumido en aquella confusión causada por el beso el cual le había robado a aquella chica. Todos se extrañaban de ese comportamiento que Dark mostraba ya que desde que salio del cuarto, solo se la pasaba perdido en sus pensamientos, estaba actuando muy raro desde anoche después del robo.

-Dark-. Le llama Daisuke extrañado del comportamiento de su amigo.

-¿eh?-. A los pocos minutos Dark reacciona al llamado de su amigo.

-¿Estas bien?-. Le pregunta al verlo **algo **distraído.

-Si-. Responde.- Estoy **bien-. **Dice con algo de confusión en los ojos.

-¿Seguro?-. Insitito a ver la confusión en la mirada del ladrón.

-Si, seguro-. Se levanta y se aleja rumbo a una de las habitaciones de la casa.

Una vez en el cuarto, se deja caer sobre la cama, mientras pensaba en ella, antes su gran amor era la abuela de las gemelas Riku y Risa, ahora parece que esa chica, lo a cautivado con esos hermosos ojos celestes, nunca en su vida vio ojos de ese color que demostraban una gran pureza, suspira un poco, cierra los ojos para poder descansar. Poco tiempo después tocan a la puerta de la casa, Dark abre los ojos y se levanta saliendo del cuarto, rumbo a la sala para saber quienes eran los invitados.

Al llegar a la sala, se sorprende al encontrarse con Risa y Satoshi ahora felizmente ¿casados? No cabe duda que muchas cosas cambiaron desde que él desapareció a sellar todas las obras mágicas de los Hikari, Risa a ver a Dark pone una cara de niña alegre y se le acerca, recordando que años atrás ella estaba enamorada de él, pero como el tiempo cambia las cosas, también sus sentimientos cambiaron ya que ahora solo lo estima y lo ve solo como a un viejo amigo que ha regresado. Satoshi a ver a Dark se sorprende mucho, no esperaba verlo tan pronto, mínimo en un año mas. Daisuke a ver como estaba Satoshi, le cuenta todo lo que paso y como regreso Dark, auque esa parte no supo como explicarla, ya que todo fue obra de la magia mística cósmica, la cual libero a Dark y al hacer eso desintegro la maldición de que los integrantes de la familia debía llevar en la sangre ya que Dark se separo de ellos pero aun era parte de la familia, se podría decir como un integrante agregado. Satoshi aun no salía de la sorpresa de ver a Dark libre pero temía que quizás, **Krad**, también pueda liberarse, si eso pasa todo seria un caos, ya que estaría libre para hacer muchas maldades, sabia que Dark, le podría hacer frente. Pero aun así estaba preocupado.

-Satoshi-. Risa llama a su esposo en tono de preocupación.- ¿Pasa algo?-.

-¿Qué?-. Mira a su esposa.- No, nada¿Por qué?-.

-Estas como algo distraído-. Dice Risa sentándose a lado de Satoshi.

-Solo pensaba-. Responde el chico cabello azul.

-¿En que?-. Pregunta insistente mente Risa.

-En lo que paso con Dark, que se dividió de la familia Niwa y…-. A corta abruptamente.-Me temo que Krad pueda lograr lo mismo-. Suspira.-Si, es que ya lo logro.

Ese comentario hizo un silencio incomodo se adueño de la sala en ese instante, Dark miraba con atención a Satoshi quien fue el quien dijo eso, suspira un poco y eso pasa o ya paso, tendrá muchos problemas, ya que siempre que se encuentren, lo estará atacado y atacado, sin nadie que trate de detenerlo.

Mientras tanto.

-----------En la Mansión Sukimine--------

La jovencita no podía sacar de sus pensamientos a aquel chico de cabellos violetas y ojos del mismo color mismo color solo que un poquito más oscuros, por mas que intentaba olvidarlo, no podía, al cerrar los ojos, le llegaba el rostro de aquel chico, justo antes y después del beso, era tan el sentimiento que se despertó después de aquel beso que ella no podría concentrarse mucho en sus practicas para dar mas conciertos, todos los de el equipo siempre le estaba diciendo que se concentrara por que si seguía así nunca terminaría el nuevo material, molesta, se fue del rodaje, diciendo que no se sentía bien. Fue a su limosina, de ahí a la mansión y por ultimo a su cuarto donde se acostó en la cama y se puso a tratar de pensar en otras cosas pero la primera imagen que venia a su mente era la que aquel chico, ella no lo conocía y claro menos él a ella pero sin embargo, por lo sucedido la noche anterior es decir donde lo vio y le robo un beso no podía olvidarlo por mas que lo intentara.

-¿Por qué demonios **no **puedo **olvidarte**?-. Se pregunta así misma mientras miraba el techo de su cuarto.- ¿Qué **demonios **me hesites?-. Se acuesta boca bajo y se cumbre el rostro con la almohada.-Que no puedo **sacarte **de **mi ** mente**-. **Se queda despierta hasta la anochecer y hasta muy tarde dándole vuelta y mas vueltas al asunto hasta que el sueño la derroto y se quedo profundamente dormida.

De vuelta.

----Casa de la Familia Niwa----

La reunió había cavado, Dark miraba por la ventana, estaba preocupado por las palabras de Satoshi, de que posiblemente Krad, haya encontrado la forma de dividirse de él, si eso pasaba tenia muchos problemas, ya de por si Krad, le daba muchos problemas cuando estaba unido a Satoshi, en parte estaba feliz de que se hayan separado por que así podrá pelear bien sin ningún tipo de preocupación ya que Satoshi, no saldrá lastimado, pero en solo hecho de pensar de que Krad estará mas **fastidioso. **Ya cansado, Dark se retiro a su cuarto para poder dormir, suspira profundamente, pero al cerrar los ojos la primera imagen que llega a su mente es la de aquella chica, abre los ojos rápidamente y se levanta.

-¡RAYOS!-. Dice en tono de frustración.- Aun no puedo **sacarte **de mi mente-. Se lleva las manos al rostro y sacude un poco su cabeza, como queriendo sacudírsela de la mente.

Dark sin saber que hacer, se levanta de la cama y se pasea por su recamara, estaba preocupado, ya que hace tiempo que no se sentía así, acaso seria que… **No **puede ser, que le esta pasando de nuevo. Tan grande fue la confusión causada, que salio de su cuarto por la ventana, saco sus hermosas alas negras y se fue volado, para saber con que podría distraerse para saber si así, la saca de sus pensamientos. Pasa sin querer o sin pesarlo por el lugar donde esa chica vive, se detiene en el aire a identificar el lugar.

-¿Cómo fue que llegue a este lugar?-. Dark mira a todos lados y ve en el balcón de uno de los cuartos a aquella chica de ojos celestes, la cual miraba el cielo estrellado, Dark estaba en otro lado, de tal forma que ella no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Ella estaba muy tranquila mirado las estrellas, pero su mente estaba en aquel chico de ojos violetas, se sonroja a recordar el beso y se toca suavemente los labios, Dark se percata de su carácter y en su mente también viene la imagen de aquel beso que le había robado y no puede evitar sonrojarse también.

Todo paresia resumirse en ese momento, el tiempo parecía detenerse para Dark, sus ojos analizaba a aquel bello ser que se encontraba frente de él, cuando de pronto, algo inesperado ocurre, una extraña energía comienza a emanar de una escultura de ángel de plata, la cual brilla intensamente, la chica mira con sorpresa como aquella escultura comenzaba a brillar y antes sus ojos de ella miro como los ojos de la escultura brillaban intensamente y energía otros dos pares de alas, se movió y la miro donde estaba la chica, quien haberse mirada por esa escultura viviente, se mete a su cuarto, aquel nuevo ser salio volando donde se encontraba la joven, Dark a ver eso, se lanza al ataque para salvar a la jovencita, entra al cuarto donde esa escultura estaba con ella, al entrar nota como ella estaba desmayada y el ángel de plata estaba por darle el ultimo golpe, antes de que eso pasara Dark saca una pluma negra, usado sus poderes logra alejar al ángel de plata de la chica, se acerca a donde ella se encontraba y la toma entre sus brazos para llevarla a un lugar seguro por que por el momento ese era el lugar menos indicando, va al jardín y la deja en un lugar seguro para después ir a hacer frente a ese ángel de plata, quien se encontraba persiguiéndolo, Dark a verlo, extiende sus alas y le hace frente. Toda la pluma negra la que siempre usaba en batalla, reúne toda su energía y lanza el poder contra el ángel de plata, el cual cae a la tierra pero después se levanta y lanza espadas de plata contra Dark, las cual esquiva fácilmente.

-Esto será rápido-. Dice para si mismo.

El ángel de plata se lanza contra Dark, quien saca la pluma negra y crea un vació el cual absorbe al ángel de plata, una vez haciendo eso, va donde se encontraba la chica de ojos celestes, se acerca a ella y la toma entre sus brazos para saber si no tiene nada malo, una vez que la revisa, sus ojos se fijaron en el rostro de la chica, el cual paresia una obra de arte, no era mas hermosa que las obras de arte que le llamaban la atención, ella tenia una belleza única, inocente y tierna, al poco tiempo ella comenzaba a reaccionar, Dark a ver eso no se aparto de ella y mucho menos ahora, la chica abre los ojos y para ver como unos hermosos ojos color violeta cautivadores y seductores la miraban fijamente, ella a reconocerlo se aparta abruptamente de él.

-¿Quién eres?-. Pregunta algo exaltada y cae al piso por el impulsivo movimiento que hizo.

-Tranquila-. Dice al acercarse un poco mas a ella.-Me llamo Dark Mousy-. Responde con tranquilidad a la pregunta que ella le hizo.

-¿Dark Mousy?-. Pregunta ella al levantarse.- ¿Cómo el famoso ladrón fantasma?-.

-Así es-. Responde al quedar a escasos centímetros de ella.

-Tú… ¿Eres el ladrón fantasma?-, Pregunta a verlo cerca con los ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Si, soy el ladrón fantasma-. Sonríe seductoramente ante la jovencita.

-Entonces-. Suspira un poco.- ¿Por qué me salvantes?-.

-Por que debo proteger a las personas-. Responde la pregunta, toma el mentó de la chica y le levanta la mirada para que ella lo vea a los ojos.

-¿Solo por eso?-. Pregunta la chica con todo de tristeza.

-También por algo más-. Dice al verla a los ojos.

-¿Qué?-.

-Aun no lo se-. Responde a con algo de confusión.

La chica al verlo así decide ya no seguir preguntado pero a fijar mejor su mirada en los hermosos ojos violetas de Dark, se sonroja y decide cerrar los ojos, Dark a ver eso la toma por los hombros y la jala hacia si y la besa suavemente en los labios, ella le corresponde dulcemente el beso, Dark deja de sujetarla por los hombres y la rodea por la cintura apegándola mas a su cuerpo, ellos dos se dejaban llevar por el momento de ese mágico beso, sin saber que alguien los estaba expiando desde el cielo.

-Por fin te eh encontrado-. Sonríen cínicamente.-Dark Mousy, **muy** pronto nos volveremos a ver-. Dice con una vos llena de maldad.

Continuara…

_**Notas de la autora: Hola, como nos volvemos a ver, espero que les guste este capitulo por que la inspiración no me llegaba bien y aparte me salieron muchas distracciones al escribir, pero en fin trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo pues creo que este capitulo me salio mejor que los anteriores jajaja, creo no se aun, pues como siempre espero sugerencia para mejorar el fic, criticas, jitomatazos también, jejeje bueno es todo.**_

_**Besos y pásela bonito**_

_**Bye**_


	4. Krad, Regresa

**El Nuevo Amor De Dark**

_**Resumen: **Después de mucho tiempo, algo ocurre que ahora Dark ya tiene cuerpo propio y ya no necesita de los hombres de 14 años de la Familia Niwa, para existir, ahora vive con su amigo Daisuke y la esposa de este, Riku, mientras miraban la Televisión pasa un reportaje de la inauguración de un nuevo museo, la cantante famosa Aislim Sukimine se presentara para cantar en ese concierto de inauguración. La noticia de la inauguración de se museo de Arte llama la Atención de Dark, quien en la noche tratara de robar una de las obras mas famosas de ese museo la "**NOSTALGIA**", una vez que logra su objetivo se escapa y pasa volado por la mansión Sukimine donde ve a la cante por primera vez y queda cautivado por la belleza de esta jovencita, es ahí donde comenzara esta historia._

_**Categoría: **Romance, Drama, Amistad, Aventuras._

_**Rango: **Lemon para mayores de 18 años._

_**Parejas: **DarkxAislim, DaisukexRiku, SatoshixRisa_

_Capitulo "4"_

_Krad, Regresa_

_**Resumen del Capitulo: **Todo paresia estar bien pero lo que nadie sabe es que un Gran enemigo del pasado esta por regresar, con sus hermosas alas blancas esta más cerca de lo que ellos creen, ahora que sabe el posible punto **débil **de Dark, la batalla entre estos grandes rivales esta por comenzar._

Ellos seguía besándose sin darse cuenta que había alguien espiándolos en el cielo, después de un rato, Dark se separa de ella y la mira a los ojos, senita algo muy extraño por ella, la verdad hace tiempo que no sentía eso por nadie, sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla antes de risa, ella le regresa la sonrisa y lo abraza suavemente.

-Gracias-. Susurra.

-De nada-. Sonríe y se aparta de ella, abre sus alas y levanta el vuelo rumbo a la casa Niwa.

Una vez que Dark se fue una figura sale entre las sombras, sonríe cínicamente y se va volando a otro rumbo para comenzar su plan para deshacerse de Dark, la chica siente que algo se alejo por el lado contrario y rápidamente ve a donde había escuchado o sentido esa presencia pero no ve a nadie así que piensa que es solo su imaginario, mientras tanto Dark seguía volado, mientras pensaba en aquella presencia que sintió mientras se besaba con Aislim.

-¿Acaso seria?-. Se pregunta a sí mismo mientras volaba, esa presencia lo había inquietado mucho ya que le recordaba a aquel sujeto el cual siempre será su enemigo.- Si eres tú, se que **muy pronto nos veremos-. **

En otro lado de la ciudad, no muy lejos, un joven de cabellos rubios, ojos de dorados y hermosas alas blancas se encontraba planeando su jugada para poder deshacerse de su archi enemigo, cuidaba cada detalle esta vez quería acabar con él de forma rápida. Sonríe mi mira al cielo desde el lugar donde se encontraba.

-Jajaja-. Ríe.-No sabes lo que te espera-. Se sienta en el sillón y toma una copa de vino fino.-Esta vez me desharé de ti **para siempre-.**

Al poco tiempo los primeros rayos del sol entraba por la ventana del cuarto de aquel joven rubio, el mira el sol que comenzaba a salir y sonríe, un nuevo día esta por comenzar y ya es hora de que regrese para deshacerse de Dark para **siempre. **

Mientras, en la casa Niwa, Dark se encontraba recostado viendo el techo de su cuarto, se sentía feliz por haberla visto pero al mismo tiempo perturbado por aquella presencia que había sentido en aquel lugar, la cual no lo dejaba tranquilo, se voltea en su cama mirando por la ventana como el sol ya como acariciaba el lugar con sus calidos rayos, Dark suspira un poco y se levanta para salir a pasear un poco por el lugar, estaba feliz por que ya tenia cuerpo propio y podía hacer todo lo que le gustaba sin tener que estar atado a alguien. Levanta la mano y la empuña, sonríe felizmente.

-**Por fin tengo cuerpo**-. Suspira y mira a otro lado de la calle, la ciudad estaba tranquila, no pasaba nada emocionante.-Auque ahora todo esta muy aburrido-. Mete las manos en los bolsillos y sigue caminado.

Dark miraba a todos lados, tenia un extraño sentimiento de que era seguido, esta totalmente en alerta, pasa entre tanta gente, pero a toparse con un extraño chico rubio de ojos dorados, al pasar a un lado de aquel que joven hizo que su piel se erizada, como si se tratara de alguien conocido para él, eso lo inquieto y decido seguirlo para saber de quien se entraban, por su parte aquel extraño joven, sabia que Dark lo estaba siguiendo y sonríe siniestramente. Ya por fin solos sin que nadie los vea, ese joven se deja alcanzar por Dark, una vez que Dark lo alcanza aquel joven se voltea para encararlo.

-¿Quién eres?-. Pregunta Dark al sentir una energía extraña que proviene de aquel joven.

-¿Tan rápido me olvidaste?-. Sonríe cínicamente.-No, me recuerdas-.

Dark miraba fijamente a aquel joven extraño.-Creo si se quien eres-. Sonríe y saca una pluma negra.-No soy tan estupido-.

Aquel joven solo sonríe fríamente, de su espalda sale dos hermosas alas blancas y el disfraz que lleva puesto, descubriendo su verdadera identidad.

-Lo sabia-. Dice Dark mirando a aquel joven de alas blancas que tenia enfrente.-Sabia que eras tú, **Krad-. **Sonrisa burlona

-¿Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Dark?-. Krad saca entre sus alas una pluma blanca, la cual comienza despedir una luz intensa.

Dark viendo aquello, la pluma que traía en la mano comienza a brillar intensamente de color negro, Krad, sonríe mirando lo que Dark hacia, ambos se mira a los ojos y se prepara para atacar, Krad fue el primero en hacer su movimiento, se lanza contra Dark para encestarle un fuerte golpe pero Dark logra bloquearlo, Krad intenta otro golpe, pero fue en vano, Dark se aleja de él y prepara un ataque, sin embargo, una chica estaba caminado por ahí, le llama la atención los extraños sonidos y lo que pasaba ya que se había comenzado a atacar con poderes de luz y oscuridad, ella se acerca para saber lo que pasa.

Mientras Dark y Krad seguían con su pelea, se lanzaba ataques de energía, Dark con la pluma negra lanza un rayo negro contra Krad, quien bloquea el rayo, creando un escudo de blanco con su pluma blanca.

-¿Eso es todo?-. Pregunta Krad con frialdad.

-No te confíes, Krad-. Responde Dark con una sonrisa en los labios.-Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba-. Juntado sus dos manos, en las cuales aparece una esfera negra y la dispara contra Krad.

El repentino ataque toma por sorpresa a Krad que la esfera de da de lleno en el estomago, sale disparado y se estrella contra el muro de un edificio, ese golpe lo molesta mas y se impulsa con el muro, concentrando su poder en su mano, la dispara contra Dark en forma de **lanza de luz**, este las va esquivando, pero una pasa y roza su brazo, hiriéndolo levemente, Dark al sentir eso, se toma el brazo y se da cuenta de que estaba herido. Regresa a ver a Krad con una mirada llena de ira, extiende su mano derecha y la izquierda, creando ambas esferas de oscuridad, se lanza contra Krad, quien se prepara para recibirlo, pero Dark hace un moviendo engañoso y se pone atrás de él.

-No soy tan **predecible-. **Dice el ángel negro al poner las manos en la espalda de Krad y dispara las esferas contra él.

-Argrr-. Es lo único que pude decir ya que eso lo había tomando por sorpresa, siendo lanzado contra el piso, antes tocar el piso, abre sus alas de golpe, agitándolas evita una posible coalición contra, se pone de pie para después caer de rodillas, voltea su mirada al cielo.- **¡MALDITO!-. **Ruge lleno de ira por aquel golpe sorpresivo.-** ¡TE ACABARE!-. **

-Adelante, Krad-. Sonríe burlonamente.-Te estoy esperando-.

**- ¡MALDITO!-. **Dicho esto se lanza contra Dark, crea una lanza de luz, agita más sus alas para tomar más velocidad y poder encestarle a Dark un golpe mortal.

Dark viendo lo que hace Krad, se hace a un lado por reflejo pero fue algo tardío y la lanza de luz paso rozándole el costado hiriéndole. Dark siente la pulsada de dolor en su costado se pone una mano ahí, solo para ver que estaba sangrado, Dark fija su mirada en el ángel de alas blancas que estaba enfrente de él, sonríe y crea en su mano derecha e izquierda una esferitas que despedía rayos negros y las lanza contra Krad formando unos rayos eléctricos oscuros.

Por otra parte aquella chica, se había acercado demasiando a la pelea y se queda impresionada por lo que miraba sus ojos, nunca antes había visto algo así, auque su cabeza de dice que se vaya que era peligroso, su curiosidad era muy grande que se quedo viendo como aquellos ángeles se peleaba con unos poderes impresionares. Ella solo se quedo mirando aquella batalla, Dark y Krad seguían dándose duro con sus poderes, ya cada uno de ellos estaba herido y al borde del cansancios, al parecer la batalla esta por llegar a su fin, cuando de pronto esa chica, se acerca lentamente a Dark, quien estaba recargado contra un muro, jadéate por el casación de la batalla desatada.

-Dark-. Aquella chica lo llama por su nombre y se le acerca para ver como esta.- ¿Estas bien?-. Una vez cerca pone su mano en la frente del chico de alas negras y lo mira a los ojos.-Te ves muy mal-. Susurra.-Déjame curarte-. Dicho esto saca su pañuelo y le limpia el sudor del rostro para después limpiarle las heridas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. Pregunta sorprendido a ver a la chica que había venido para sanarle las heridas.-**Vete es muy peligroso**-. Se aleja de ella.

-**No-. **Responde ella y lo sujeta del brazo.-**No **me iré-. Niega con la cabeza.

-Que terca eres-. Responde Dark algo molesto separándose de ella.

-No soy terca-. Responde la muchachita.-Solo te quiero ayudar-.

Krad miraba lo que pasaba y una sonrisa siniestra se dibuja en sus labios, extiende sus alas y se lanza donde se encontraba Dark con la jovencita, pasa donde esta ella y la sujeta de la cintura.

-¡KRAD!-. Dark mira lo que pasa, abre sus alas para levantar el vuelo y encarar a Krad.- ¡Déjala en **paz**!-.

-Jajaja-. Ríe Krad.-Veo que te importa demasiando esta chica-. Sonríe sin soltarla.

-La batalla es entre tú y yo-. Responde mientras miraba fijamente a su oponente.-Déjala fuera de esto-.

-No-. Responde y agita sus alas para alejarse.

-¡Dark!-. Grita la joven a Dark.- ¡SALVAME!-. Dice sollozando.

-¡DÉJALA EN PAZ!-. Dark a verla llorar aletea más rápido para aumentar la velocidad.

Krad sonríe a ver que Dark lo estaba siguiendo, mientras Dark buscaba una forma de salvarla, ya que ella era muy importante para él y no se perdonaría si algo malo le pasara a ella que apenas con recién conocerla ya la quería demasiando, ya que vio por esos hermosos ojos celestes la pureza del alma de aquella chica y ahora ella era su doncella divina y era su deber protegerla, auque él no lo miraba como un deber, ya que ellas chica con esa tierna mirada cautivo su **corazón. **Krad vuela hasta un edificio abandonado, donde entra para esconderse, sin soltar a la joven, busca un buen sitio para dejarla y obligar a Dark a pelear nuevamente contra él.

Una vez encontrado el lugar perfecto en ese viejo edificio, deja a la chica amarrada para después esperar la **llegada **de Dark, ella estaba aterrada y levanta la vista para ver el rostro del ángel rubio, este al sentir la mirada de ella, voltea a verla y sonríe fríamente.

-¿Quién dirá que con una simple chica como tú, tendría la oportunidad de vencer a Dark?-. La toma sádicamente por el mentón.- ¿Cómo te llama chiquilla?-. Los ojos dorados de Krad se fijan fríamente en los ojos celestes de la joven.

Ella mira la frialdad de aquel ser por su mirada y eso la aterra mas pero se limita a contestarle la pregunta con algo de miedo.-Mi…no…bre…es…Aislim-. Traga salida.

-Vaya, interesante nombre-. Le suelta el mentón y se va a sentar.-Ahora solo esperemos la llegada de Dark-. Sonríe.

-¿Para que lo quieres?-. Pregunta ella con un poco de valor.

-Para matarle-. Responde Krad con una sonrisa en los labios y una mirada fría.-Eso es todo-.

Ella al escuchar la respuesta de aquel joven se preocupa por Dark, ya que ella desde aquel besos sentía como un **vinculo **que la unía con Dark, ella suspira y se pone a rezas silenciosamente para que a Dark no le pasara nada malo, por su parte Dark había seguido a Krad hasta aquel edificio, entro y se puso a buscarlo para así poder salvar a su doncella divina, la cual estaba en las manos de Krad y como tal debía salvarla, no por que fuera su deber, si no por que había descubierto que se había enamorado de ella…

Continuara…

_**Notas de la Autora: Espero que les guste este capitulo, si me salio algo flojo es que gran parte del tiempo lo hice con sueño o por que mis contactos se la pasaban hablándome pero espero que les guste, además también siento que esto paso por que ando corta de imaginación, ya que eh estado algo presionada y aplastada, pero en fin hago lo mejor que puedo, pues nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, jajaja, que ira a pasar, ¿Dark salvara a su doncella? pues esa respuesta la tendrán en el próximo capitulo, jejeje que mala soy…los dejo siempre picados, jajajajaja, saludos.**_

_**Besos y pásela bonito**_

_**Bye**_


	5. Rescate De La Doncella

**El Nuevo Amor De Dark**

_**Resumen: **Después de mucho tiempo, algo ocurre que ahora Dark ya tiene cuerpo propio y ya no necesita de los hombres de 14 años de la Familia Niwa, para existir, ahora vive con su amigo Daisuke y la esposa de este, Riku, mientras miraban la Televisión pasa un reportaje de la inauguración de un nuevo museo, la cantante famosa Aislim Sukimine se presentara para cantar en ese concierto de inauguración. La noticia de la inauguración de se museo de Arte llama la Atención de Dark, quien en la noche tratara de robar una de las obras mas famosas de ese museo la "**NOSTALGIA**", una vez que logra su objetivo se escapa y pasa volado por la mansión Sukimine donde ve a la cante por primera vez y queda cautivado por la belleza de esta jovencita, es ahí donde comenzara esta historia._

_**Categoría: **Romance, Drama, Amistad, Aventuras._

_**Rango: **Lemon para mayores de 18 años._

_**Parejas: **DarkxAislim, DaisukexRiku, SatoshixRisa_

_Capitulo "5"_

_Rescate de la doncella._

_**Resumen del capitulo: **Dark busca a Krad para así poder recuperar a su doncella la cual esta prisionera a manos del enemigo, Dark hará todo lo posible para poder salvarla sana y salva, pero lo que no se imagina es que Krad tiene un haz bajo la manga, lo cual complicara las cosas._

Dark ingresa al lugar donde había visto a Krad entrar minutos antes, así que una vez que llega a aquel edificio abandonado, entra al lugar para después guardar sus alas y caminar tranquilamente pero a la vez en alerta porque no sabia si Krad le tendrá ya preparada **una bienvenida **por lo cual fue mucho mas cauteloso. Por su parte Krad esperaba en un cuarto apartado del resto de lugar, a su lado estaba la joven, amarrada y amordazada para que dejara de gritar, ya que los gritos de ella, lo tenían muy **molesto e irritado, **sus ojos dorados se fijan en la asustada chica, se acerca a ella y se agacha.

-No entiendo que te vio, Dark-. Susurra.-Como para volver a enamorarse-.

Ella lo mira a los ojos, nota la frialdad y maldad en aquellos ojos dorados, ella solloza y desvía la mirada, tenia miedo a esa mirada fría y malvada. Krad a ver que ella ya no lo miraba fijamente se molesta y la sujeta del cuello.

-Tienes suerte-. Le aprieta el cuello.-Que te necesite viva para que el infeliz de Dark venga-. Dicho esto Krad **deja cae** a la chica.

Esta al caer, se queja de dolor por el golpe que se dio, dejando salir más lágrimas, baja la mirada al suelo, mientras las lágrimas descendían por su rostro cayendo en el suelo, Krad a ver el dolor de la chica, sonríe cínicamente, no había mejor cosa que ver sufrir a los demás, eso era lo que él pensaba.

Dark quien se encontraba caminado por unos pasillos buscado el lugar donde Krad se había **escondido **con Aislim como prisionera, mientras caminaba siente un dolor agudo en el pecho como diciéndole su subcociente que su amada estaba sufriendo, levanta la mirada y ahora comos mas decisión apura el paso para poder salvarla. Levanta la mirada y sus ojos violetas se fijaron en el camino, suspira suavemente para seguir con **la búsqueda **de Krad y así poder salvar a la mujer que amaba, decide apurar el paso pero sin bajar la guardia ya que por el momento Krad tenia todo a su favor a tener prisionera a su amada.

Mientras Krad se acerca nuevamente donde se encontraba Aislim, la toma de la muñeca y la jala bruscamente asía donde él se encontraba, sonríe cínicamente y en sus ojos dorados se miraba una gran maldad y susurra.

-No confió en nadie-. Susurra fríamente.-Menos en ti auque seas **mi prisionera-. **

Ella solo se limita a mirarlo por estar amordazada no podía decir nada, pero Krad le quito la mordaza de la boca al ver por la mirada de la chica que ella deseaba decirle algo, una vez hecho esto la arrojo contra la pared, ella se queja de dolor por el golpe, levanta la mirada celeste, Krad se acerca a la chica, le sujetan el mentón para hacer que ella lo vea los ojos, de los cuales escurrían lagrimas, Krad sonríe viendo eso y usando sus poderes la deja en un especie de trance, la mirada de la chica se vuelve vacía y perdida, habiendo hecho esto, la desata, tomándola de la mano, va en busca de Dark para enfrentarle.

Dark seguía caminado por todo el edificio abandonado en busca de Krad, pero este sale atrás del joven ángel negro.

-¿Me buscabas?-. Dice una vos fría atrás de Dark.

-Hasta que te apareces-. Responde este sin verlo.

-JAJAJAJA-. Ríe.- ¿Por qué no te das la vuelta?-. Pregunta mirando a su enemigo.-Tengo a alguien que seguro tienes deseos de ver-.

Dark al oír aquello siente que la sangre se congela, suspira suavemente, se da vuelta como a poco, para sentir como su alma se congela a ver a Aislim con una mirada vacía la cual estaba a lado de Krad, su mirada se torna de sorpresa para pasar a una mirada llena de ira y voltea mirado a Krad.

-¿Qué le has hecho?-. Empuña sus manos mientras sus ojos violetas se fijaban en los ojos dorados de su rival.

-Jajaja-. Ríe el ángel rubio.-Solo le quite su **voluntad-. **Sonríe y pasa su mano por el hombro de la ahora vacía chica.

-**Maldito-. **Empuña sus manos y extiende sus alas negras.- ¡LIBERARLA!-. 

-Jajaja-. Solo ríe.-No puedo-. Una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.-Ella es mi **arma **que usare para vencerte-. Se aleja de ella y saca una pluma blanca.-Te has **enamorado de ella-. **Aun con la sonrisa.-Y ese es tu punto **débil-. **

-¡Maldito! -. Susurra y empuña sus manos.-Haré que la liberes-. Corre rápidamente contra Krad con las intensiones de darle un golpe y así podré alejarlo de la joven.

Krad a ver eso, abres sus alas y las agita alejándose de Dark para evitar un posible golpe, al hacer eso la joven queda sola, ella solo se limita a ver a Dark y Krad pelear con una mirada vacía y perdida, como estar dentro de ese edificio les dificultaba la batalla, salieron fuera de este para poder pelear mejor, Aislim por estar bajo el **control **de Krad iba siguiéndolos mientras estos peleaba. Ya por fin afuera, Krad lanza unos rayos de luz contra Dark, pero este usa sus poderes para crear un **escudo negro, **el cual lo protege del ataque de Krad, viendo eso crea con todo su poder **una esfera de luz blanca** y la lanza contra Dark, quien la esquiva, Dark sonríe burlonamente del intento fallido de Krad, lo cual hace **enfadar **al ángel blanco.

Lanzándose contra Dark, Krad saca su espada e intenta herirle pero el ángel negro se mueve rápidamente que solo la espada de Krad, logra rasgarle la ropa pero no lo hiere, Dark hace un moviendo ágil en el aire colocándose atrás de Krad para después atacarlo con una esfera por la espalda, la esfera da **lleno **en la espalda del ángel blanco mandándolo a volar contra un muro, ese golpe lo saca de ubicación, sacude un poco su cabeza y fija sus ojos dorados donde se encuentra su enemigo de alas negras, toma una de sus plumas blancas para **concentrar todo su poder.**

-Esta batalla no será tan fácil, Dark-. Sonríe malévolamente.-Recuerda que ya no estoy unido a Satoshi, quien siempre impedía todos mis ataques mas poderosos-.

Dark sonríe al oír aquello.-Lo se-. Saca una pluma negra.-Ahora no me preocupare a la hora de la batalla-. Comienza a cargar sus poderes en la pluma.-Ya que solo tú, **saldrás herido-. **

-Jajajaja-. Ríe.-No me digas-. Fija su mirada dorada fríamente en Dark.- ¿Que **no **peleabas bien solo por no lastimar al **mocoso**?-.

Dark solo sonríe, mientras Krad le regresaba la sonrisa.

-Ahora veremos-. Dice Dark en tono desafiante.-Auque ya no estés con Hiwatari, aun eres **débil-. **Dicho esto Dark prepara en su mano derecha una esfera de energía negra cargándola poco a poco para que tuviera mucho poder y poder hacerle gran daño a Krad.

Krad se percata de las intenciones de Dark, saca una pluma y la cual empieza a brillar de color blanco intenso, Dark aletea y con toda la energía en la pluma negra se **lanza **contra Krad, liberando el poder en un especie de rayo oscuro, el ángel blanco por su parte crea un escudo reflector con la energía de la pluma blanca, el poder oscuro rebota contra ese campo y sale dirigió contra Dark, quien da un rápido aleteo toma mas altura para esquivar el ataque redirigió. El ángel negro sonríe haber que la batalla será **emocionante, **sus ojos violentas buscan por el lugar y la encuentra parada en la azotea de ese edificio con la misma mirada perdida que tiene, sonríe a saber que tan siquiera esta a salvo, volviendo su mirada a donde se encuentra Krad, quien ya tenia preparado unos rayos.

-Muy mal-. Dice Krad con un brillo maligno en los ojos.-Nunca debes distraerte-. Los rayos que tiene cargándose poco a poco se hacen mas intensos.-Y menos con **la mujer que amas**-. Dicho esto, lanza los rayos como una lluvia contra Dark quien se pone a esquivarlos pero uno de esos rayos le da de lleno mandándolo a volar contra el muro del edificio abadanado.-Que eso te sirva de **lección-. **

Dark algo aturdió por el golpe mueve su cabeza lado a lado, levanta la mirada y sus ojos violetas los cuales brilla intensamente se fijan en Krad.-**Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba, Krad**-. Dicho esto con la pluma en mano carga toda su energía convirtiéndola en un rayo, lo lanza con toda su fuerza contra Krad, quien a ver venir el ataque trata de esquivarlo y lo logra pero no completamente ya que una parte logro rozarle un costado.

-Argr-. Se queja por el dolor en su costado, se pone la mano en la herida sintiendo algo calido, se fija su mano y nota que estaba sangrado.- **¡MALDITO!**-. Sus ojos dorado despiden unos destellos que demostraba su ira.-** ¡TE MATARE!**-. Aleteando con toda su fuerza saca su espada y se lanza contra Dark con las intenciones de matarlo o herirle gravemente.

Dark se prepara para esquivar el ataque, en sus manos comenzaba a carga más energía oscura para atacarlo a la vez que evade este ataque. Krad nota que Dark preparaba unos ataques y se detiene antes de llegar con él, sonríe y en sus manos crea unos rayos azules de luz y las lanza contra Dark.

Dark ve eso sorprendido ya que no esperaba ese cambio de ataque, aletea rápidamente para intentar liberarse de todo ese poder pero no lo logra ya que el poder le da en el estomago y sale disparado a la azotea del edificio, cayendo aun lado de Aislim, quedando inconciente, esta lo mira con la mirada perdida, pero a verlo sufrir pestañea rápidamente y recupera la luz y pureza de sus ojos y su alma es liberarla del poder de Krad, ella rápidamente se acerca a Dark y lo acomoda en su regazo.

-Dark-. Susurra.-Esto fue mi **culpa**-. Solloza.-Debí haberme ido cuando me lo pediste, ahora estas sufriendo por mi **culpa-. **Una cuantas lagrimas cae en el rostro del ángel negro, las cuales lo hacer reaccionar fijando sus ojos en su bella doncella la cual se encontraba a su lado.

-No-. Susurra y se reincorpora.- No fue tu culpa-. Susurra y la ayuda a levantarse.-Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, para **protegerte**-. Dice esto con mucha suavidad a la vez que le seca las lágrimas de las mejillas.

-Que bonito-. Se oye una vos en el cielo.-Voy a llorar, jajaja, me dan asco-. Los mira con frialdad.-Pero si tanto se quieren, los mandare a ambos al otro mundo-. Dicho esto **lanza una esfera de luz con todo su poder**, Dark se percata de ese ataque, toma a Aislim entre sus brazos, abre sus alas, agitándolas para levantar el vuelo y escapar de ese mortífero ataque.

Dark voltea la mirada donde se encontraba Krad.-** ¡Maldito!-. **Lo mira con una gran ira.-No te perdonare que hayas intentado herirla-. Lo mira fijamente sin soltar a la joven.

-Me importa un comino esta niña-. Responde fríamente.-Pero se ve que a ti te importa demasiando-. Sonríe.

-Lo que yo sienta, no es asunto tuyo-. Dicho esto crea una esfera negra muy poderosa y la lanza contra Krad.

Krad a ver ese ataque **crea un escudo de luz para protegerse de ese ataque, **cuando por fin termina, quita el escudo pero para su desagrado Dark se había ido, al parecer la seguridad de esa niña le importaba mucho, a ver eso ya se puede imaginar que Dark se había enamorado de esa chiquilla.-Lo sabia-. Sonríe.-Sabia que te habías enamorado de esa niña-. Sus ojos dorados se fijan el horizonte.-Y ese amor que sientes, será **tu perdición-. **Dice con una gran frialdad en la vos y la luz del sol comenzaba a alumbrar el lugar, Krad a ver que ya no hay nada que hacer decide retirarse por ahora.

Mientras en otro lado ya lejos del lugar de la batalla, Dark se encontraba volado así un lugar donde podría estar a solas con la joven que amaba, mientras la tenia en sus brazos, ella lo miraba sin saber donde la llevaría, Dark la ve y le sonríe, ella de regresa la sonrisa y lo abraza suavemente, Dark de regresa el abrazo, volando abrazado a ella, la lleva aun hermoso sitio para mostrárselo y pasar unos minutos con ella antes de regresarla a la mansión donde ella vive.

Continuara…

**_Notas de la autora: Me lleva, este capitulo creo que me quedo mas o menos pero en fin es decisión de los lectores, espero que les haya gustado como cerré el capitulo por que creo que me quedo algo aguado jajaja, pero en fin espero que les guste y ya saben, espero criticas, sugerencias, jitomatazos, también les pido perdón si no les gusto y es que mi inspiración a andado por los suelos, pero en fin espero que les guste por que cada capitulo trato de hacerlo especial y único, ¡¡hasta la otra!!_**

_**Besos y pásela bonito**_

_**Bye**_


	6. Akire

**El Nuevo Amor De Dark**

_**Resumen: **Después de mucho tiempo, algo ocurre que ahora Dark ya tiene cuerpo propio y ya no necesita de los hombres de 14 años de la Familia Niwa, para existir, ahora vive con su amigo Daisuke y la esposa de este, Riku, mientras miraban la Televisión pasa un reportaje de la inauguración de un nuevo museo, la cantante famosa Aislim Sukimine se presentara para cantar en ese concierto de inauguración. La noticia de la inauguración de se museo de Arte llama la Atención de Dark, quien en la noche tratara de robar una de las obras mas famosas de ese museo la "**NOSTALGIA**", una vez que logra su objetivo se escapa y pasa volado por la mansión Sukimine donde ve a la cante por primera vez y queda cautivado por la belleza de esta jovencita, es ahí donde comenzara esta historia._

_**Categoría: **Romance, Drama, Amistad, Aventuras._

_**Rango: **Lemon para mayores de 18 años._

_**Parejas: **DarkxAislim, DaisukexRiku, SatoshixRisa_

_Capitulo "6"_

_Akire_

_**Resumen del Capitulo: **Una chica llega a la ciudad de Tokio con la intención de conocer a la joven cantante, Dark planea su próximo robo, mientras Krad prepara su próximo ataque._

Después de lo ocurrido ayer, Dark había dejado a Aislim en la mansión después de pasar unos minutos a solas, ella le agradece a Dark por haberla salvado. El joven ángel negro de sonríe, para después salir al balcón, abre sus alas y levanta vuelo, rumbo a la casa de la familia Niwa, la chica mira como su nuevo "amigo" se iba, sonriéndole para después entrar a su habitación, para después conectarse a Internet y encontrarse con su mejor amiga a la cual le tenia mucho cariño, se quedo tiempo hablando con ella.

Por otra parte Dark seguía volando rumbo a la casa Niwa, una vez que llega ahí, vuela hasta el techo, hace desaparecer sus alas y entra a la casa por una ventana de su habitación, camina hasta su cama para dejarse caer y descansar un poco ya que lo de ayer la batalla lo había dejado muy agotado y lo único que quería en ese momento era descansar, los Niwa no se encontraban en casa, al parecer habían salido, eso no le importaba a Dark quien solo quería descansar un poco. Suspira un poco y cierra los ojos, tiempo después se queda profundamente dormido. Pero tiene un sueño de su viejo amor, Rika Haranda pero también sueña con Aislim Sukimine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Dark-. Susurra suavemente su viejo amor Rika.-Yo deseo que seas feliz, conmigo o sin mí-. Se acerca a él.

-Pero…-. Trata de decir Dark pero Rika lo calla poniéndole el dedo indicie en los labios.

-No sigas-. Susurra.-Yo ya estoy muerta pero…-. Mira donde se encontraba Aislim.-Ella sigue viva-. Sonríe levemente.-Y tú, te estas enamorando de ella, lo único que deseo es que seas feliz y si esa chica es tu felicidad, te pediré que me olvides-. Dicho esto ella comienza a desaparecer.

-¡Espera, Rika!-. Dark trata de detenerla pero ya es tarde ella **había **desaparecido completamente.

-Lo único que quiero es que seas **feliz**-. Dice una vos femenina que se escuchaba como eco.

Dark se queda **solo **pero después siente una gran calidez y mucha paz, Aislim se arrodilla y lo abraza suavemente, mientras le susurraba.-Ya no sufras más-. En un tono dulce.-**Yo tratare de sanar la soledad de tu corazón**-.Le levanta el rostro suavemente y lo mira a los ojos.-Dark, siempre estaré contigo-.

Dark siente una gran paz al oír esas lindas palabras y sentir esa calidez nunca había sentido algo así, no desde hace mucho tiempo cuando estaba enamorado de Rika, ahora sentía que la vida de daba una **nueva oportunidad **para amar y ser amado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poco tiempo después despierta y se da cuenta que todo era un sueño, sonríe levemente ahora mas que nunca había **descubierto **que se había enamorado de la joven Aislim. Pero lo único que la separaba de ella es que él es un ladrón y ella una cantante famosa, si intenta una relación con ella podría hacerle daño y eso era lo ultimo que él deseaba hacerle. Se levanta de la cama y camina hasta la ventana para ver la hermosa atardecer como la ciudad de Tokio se pintaba de rojizo, lo mismo con el cielo, Dark suspira un poco, abre la ventana, saca sus alas, para salir de la casa volando, rumbo a un museo, ya que hoy planeaba robar una obra de arte. Al llegar al museo se fija de la guardia que hay, verifica cada cuando hay cambio de guardia, una vez que tiene ese dato se alista para entrar y robar la reliquia mas valiosa del museo, **el rubí de plata**, burlando todos los guardias llega a la sala donde se encontraba la valiosa y misteriosa reliquia, antes de entrar al cuarto donde estaba el rubí, investiga si no hay guardias pero había dos pares vigilando la gema, Dark sonríe y decide hacerse para por otro guardia para deshacerse de esos sujetos, una vez hecho eso, se acerca a la vitrina, va donde piden el código de seguridad, ingresa los datos y los desactiva.

-**Perfecto, esto será rápido**-. Sonríe y una vez desactivado el código toma gema y se prepara para irse pero en eso memento se oye como que algo o alguien se cae, vuelve su mirada donde se escucho el golpe y se queda palarizado a ver de quien se trataba.

Frete a él se encontraba su amada chica peliazul y aun lado de ella otra chica pelicafe, las cuales estaba algo atontadas por el golpe y tiradas en el piso, cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, Dark fue a auxiliarlas, pero conociéndolo primero fue a ver como estaba su amada y después a la amiga de esta. Al poco tiempo las dos chicas comenzaron a reaccionar y a despertar, Dark se queda vigilándolas de que estén bien, las chicas se levantaron y vieron a Dark, quien las miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-. Pregunta el ladrón fantasma algo molesto.-No deberían venir-.

-Dark-. Susurra la joven peliazul.-Sentí o sospeche que ibas a venir aquí ya que he leído sobre el rubí de plata-. Dice mientras ayuda la otra chica a levantarse.

**-¿Es él?-.** Pregunta la pelicafe.

-Aislim-. La llama Dark y la toma del brazo.- **¿Quiénes ella?**-.

Aislim suspira un poco.-**Dark te presento a Akire Nekia, mi sis, Akire te presento a Dark Mousy, el famoso ladrón fantasma**-. Sonríe.

Dark mira a la joven Akire y sonríe.-**Mucho gusto-**. Dice Dark suavemente.

-El gusto es **mió**-. Responde Akire con una sonrisa.

De pronto la paz es interrumpida con unos pasos que se acercaban velozmente a donde se encontraba nuestro trío, Dark siente el peligro, toma a Aislim entre sus brazos y se prepara para irse pero la peliazul lo detiene.

-Espera, Dark-. Dice alterada.-No nos podemos ir si Akire-. Mira a su "amiga" la cual los miraba con una caria de "me quería dejar aquí abandonada".

-Dark-. Susurra Aislim y se baja de los brazos de Dark.-Yo no me iré **sin **ella-. Se cruza de brazos y va donde Akire.-

Dark se queda mirando como la chica que amaba se rehusaba a irse sin su "amiga" Akire, suspira levemente, se pone entre las dos chicas, las toma de la cintura, para después salir por la ventana pero antes de llegar a la ventana sales unos guardias, Dark los ve llega y sonríe burlonamente.

-Llegan tarde-. Sonríe y mantiene a las chicas ocultas bajo sus alas, ya que si se dan cuenta de las identidades de las chicas, su amada peliazul quedara afectada por la "relación" que tenía con él y auque no conocía a la pelicafe, ya le tenia **cariño **de amigos, con sus poderes crea una ventisca de aire negro el cual distrae a los guardias, aprovechando la distracción creada, salta por la ventana y **saca sus alas para levantar el vuelo **y alejarse de ahí.

Dark se aleja volando del lugar con las dos chicas en ambos brazos, a pesar de que cargaba a las dos, ellas eran ligeras, por lo cual a Dark **no** le costo trabajo llevárselas a las dos al mismo tiempo. Voló lo mas lejos que puedo, llegando a una zona mas segura, una vez que encontró una, desciende con ambas chicas, y las deja en el piso, saca la obra de arte robada y procede a sellar los poderes que esta contiene. Ambas chicas solo se quedaron miraron lo que hacia Dark, cuando este termino, se levanta y se acerca a las jóvenes.

-¿Me estaba siguiendo?-. Pregunta el joven ángel negro, ladrón fantasma a las chicas.

-Eh, bueno en parte-. Responde la joven peliazul.

-¿Cómo que en parte?-. Pregunta Dark mirando fijamente a los ojos celestes de la joven.

-Es que te vimos entrar y quise verte de cerca-. Interrumpe la pelicafe.-Ella me quería presentarme contigo-.

- ¿Akire?-. Aislim mira a su amiga la cual estaba a lado de ella.

-Es la **verdad**-. Responde Akire mirando a su amiga.-Yo no me puse, así que la culpa es mía-.

-No-. Dice Aislim acercándose a Akire.-No es tu culpa-.

Dark se queda **mirando **la discusión de las chicas, suspira levemente.- Yo no estoy buscando **culpables-. **Dice mientras miraba a ambas chicas.

Ambas chicas miran a Dark.-Lo sentimos-. Bajan la cabeza.-Pudimos haberte metido en un lió tamaño mundo-.

-Tranquilas-. Susurra.-No paso nada malo y no pasa nada del cual no pueda salir bien-.

Las dos chicas miran al joven ladrón aun muy apenadas por que ellas pudieron haberlo metido en problemas, pero al parecer a él no le importaba eso, así que ambas chicas suspira y muestran la mejor sonrisa que podían hacer. Dark a ver el intento de sonrisa de las jovencitas de la algo de risa, pero se aguanta para no hacerlas sentir mal, las chicas ven a Dark y su intento de no reírse de ella, así que las dos se ve con complicidad, el joven ladrón ve como las chicas se ven y presiente algo malo, Aislim le susurra algo a Akire y las dos ven raro a Dark quien le sale una gotita de sudor, las jóvenes comienza a caminar acercándose a Dark, el ángel negro no sabia si huir o quedarse ahí pero ya era tarde para huir ya que las dos chicas le cayeron enzima.

-Ya lo atrapamos-. Se ríen las dos chicas.-No es difícil atraparlo-.

-Dios, niñas me tomaron por **sorpresa**-. Se queja el ángel negro a tener a las dos chicas enzima de él.

-JAJAJA-. Se oyen risas de parte de ambas chicas.-No es cierto-.

-Si quieren suéltenme y se los probare-. Dice Dark con una seductora sonrisa.

-No somos tan tontas-. Dice Akire ignorando la sonrisa de Dark.

-…- Pero Aislim había caído bajo el poder seductor de la sonrisa del ángel negro.

-Aislim-. La llama Akire tratado de **sacarla **del trance en la que la dejo la sonrisa de Dark pero parecía que la joven peliazul estaba bien hipnotizada por la enigmática sonrisa del aquel ángel negro, por mas que Akire la llamara esta seguía igual, Dark viendo eso aprovecha para liberarse de las chicas, una vez hecho eso, sonríe y mira a las dos jovencitas las cuales seguían en el suelo, mirado a Dark con sorpresa por que se había liberado de ellas.

El ladrón sonríe picaronamente mientras miraba a las jóvenes quienes estaba aun en el piso, Aislim se levanta y se acerca a Dark, este le acaricia la mejilla suavemente y la mira a los ojos, Akire se les queda mirando raro, ambos sonríe y suspira levemente para después recordar que Akire los estaba viendo, vuelve su mirada a la joven pelicafe quien los seguía viendo raro, Aislim contiene una risa por la cara de su amiga, se acerca a ella para ayudar a levantarse.

-Ven, Akire-. Le da la mano para que ella la tomara.

-**Gracias**-. Susurra Akire mientras le sonríe a su amiga.-Ya es **muy **tarde-. Mira el cielo.

-Si, tienes razón-. Dice Aislim mirando también el cielo.

-Si, quieren las llevo-. Dice Dark mirando a ambas chicas.-Las calles son peligrosas de noche-.

-Gracias-.

Dark sonríe y se acerca a ambas chicas, las sujeta por la cintura, abre sus alas y levanta el vuelo para llevarlas a la mansión, las dos chicas se sujetan de Dark, mientras este volaba ellas contemplaban la vista que tenían desde el cielo, la primera estrella hace su aparición en el cielo, Akire se da cuenta de la primera estrella.

-**Miren**-. Señala la estrella.-La **primera **estrella de la noche-. Sonríe.-Dice que si pides un deseo a la primera estrella, este se te cumple-.

-Eso ya lo había escuchado-. Responde Dark mirando a la estrella.-Pero nunca lo intente-.

Aislim suspira un poco y baja la mirada para seguir viendo el paisaje, Dark y Akire se dan cuenta de eso, le pregunta "**¿Qué tiene?**" pero ella solo les respondió que "nada".  La pelicafe mira a su amiga preocupada, le extrañaba que ella no le haya dicho la verdad por que sabía que **algo **le pasaba, una vez que llegaron a la mansión Akire le pregunta ya bien a su amiga lo que le pasaba y esta se vio obligada a decirle la verdad, que pese al tiempo que ha pasado desde la **muerte **de sus padres aun los extrañaba, Dark se quedo en el lugar por que le preocupaba su doncella, al saber la historia se sienta a su lado y la abraza suavemente, Akire decide cambiar el tema de conversación pero no sabia que decir, al ángel negro, se le ocurre la idea de que le cuente sobre como se conocieron y le pregunta a Akire cuando llego para así pode quitar lo pesado del silencio que siguió después de que Aislim les contara eso. Así la conversación surgió, se quedaron hablando por horas, contando todo lo que había pasado, mientras en otro lado, un ángel blanco de cabellos rubios planeaba su próxima jugada contra Dark.

-Jajaja, Primero dejare que ese estupido, se confié-. Sonríe malévolamente.-Y después de este tiempo ausente regresare para **matarlo finalmente-. **Una veladora iluminaba el lugar lo cual daba aquel ángel blanco más aires de maldad y una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en sus labios, mira por la ventana y puede contemplar las estrellas las cuales brilla intensamente.-Muy pronto Dark, muy pronto-. Con esas palabras la vela se extingue y aquel ángel había desaparecido del lugar, lo único que se encontraba en el sitio eran algunas plumas blancas.

Continuara…

_**Notas De La Autora: Hola a todos muchas gracias por leer mi fic y espero que este capitulo también les guste, sorry si no me salio tan emocionante como los anteriores pero es que no me llegaban bien las ideas y estuve 4 días ausente por que fui de viaje a visitar a mis hermanos los quienes viven en otro lugar, aparte ando algo triste ya que no eh sabido nada de mi caber novio, el cual me tiene preocupada, me gustaría que ya apareciera para dale un saludo y después regañarlo jajajaja, pues espero que sigan leyendo mis fics y ya saben, recibo sugerencias, jitomatazos jajaja, criticas, en fin. Nos leemos.**_

_**Besos y pásela bonito**_

_**Bye**_


	7. Encuentro con lo Inesperado

**El Nuevo Amor De Dark**

_**Resumen: **Después de mucho tiempo, algo ocurre que ahora Dark ya tiene cuerpo propio y ya no necesita de los hombres de 14 años de la Familia Niwa, para existir, ahora vive con su amigo Daisuke y la esposa de este, Riku, mientras miraban la Televisión pasa un reportaje de la inauguración de un nuevo museo, la cantante famosa Aislim Sukimine se presentara para cantar en ese concierto de inauguración. La noticia de la inauguración de se museo de Arte llama la Atención de Dark, quien en la noche tratara de robar una de las obras mas famosas de ese museo la "**NOSTALGIA**", una vez que logra su objetivo se escapa y pasa volado por la mansión Sukimine donde ve a la cante por primera vez y queda cautivado por la belleza de esta jovencita, es ahí donde comenzara esta historia._

_**Categoría: **Romance, Drama, Amistad, Aventuras._

_**Rango: **Lemon para mayores de 18 años._

_**Parejas: **DarkxAislim, DaisukexRiku, SatoshixRisa_

_Capitulo "7"_

_Encuentro con lo Inesperado_

_**Resumen del Capitulo: **Mientras Dark iba a un robo, una mujer misteriosa interfiere en su camino, ella tiene la determinación de atraparlo, usara todo lo que tendrá disponible para poder capturar al famoso ladrón fantasma._

La noche había pasado, todos en la ciudad comenzaban con sus actividades diarias, en la casa Niwa, Riku preparaba a su hijo mayor de 3 años llamado Daichi, para llevarlo a la guardería y su otra hija Mako de 14 años a la cual adoptado cuando esta apenas tenia 10 años, todos los amigos de Mako, siempre le preguntaba como fue que la tuvieron ya que ella tiene 14 años y sus padres 20, a lo que esta siempre les contestaba "**lo que pasa es que yo fui adoptada**" , una vez que sus amigos saben la respuesta se queda sorprendidos ya que casi nunca las parejas adoptan niños tan grandecitos como paso con Mako y sus padres, pero a pesar de eso, eran una familia muy unida, mientras la familia, no estaba Dark se paseaba por la casa, el joven ladrón estaba algo inquieto, buscado una cosa que hacer para pasar el rato pero no encontraba nada con que entretenerse, aburrido, va a su cuarto busca ropa para cambiarse y salir, se pone la ropa de siempre, una vez listo, camina por la casa hasta la puerta de salida, la abre, sale y cierra la puerta.

Sale de ahí y mira el cielo azul, era hermoso, sonríe y sigue caminado buscado algo que hacer, era de día y no podía robar ya que el sol alumbraba todo y así quedaría mas vulnerable, camina por las calles mirando a los niños jugar, a las mujeres hacer compras y los hombres trabajado, todo parecía estar muy traquido. Dark mira a todos y suspira un poco.

-Que aburrido-. Se dice para si mismo.-No pasa nada interesante-.

Mientras el joven caminaba, una misteriosa mujer lo estaba siguiendo vigilando cada movimiento de Dark, quien miraba a todos los que paseaba en la calle cuando de pronto siente la presencia de que alguien lo esta siguiendo, se detiene y sonríe.

-Por fin algo emoción-. Susurra suavemente, mete sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón, dándole la espalda a esa extraña, le dice en voz alta.- ¿Quién eres?-. Pregunta sin voltear a verla.

La extraña a ver que Dark se había dado cuenta de su presencia, rápidamente entra al callejón, desaparece su presencia, dejado al ángel negro, con la duda de quien podría ser esa mujer pero poco le importo y siguió con su caminaba paseándose por la bella ciudad de Tokio.

Admirado cada sitio, de pronto una extraño se le acerca y le da un papel donde habla de una pieza de arte muy valiosa, rara y extraña, eso fue lo suficiente para llamar la atención de Dark, quien a leer ese papel una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios por que esta noche, iba a tener algo que hacer, por que ya lleva tres noches sin hacer nada **interesante**, mas que solo ver como la familia Niwa, hace su vida normal y eso para él era demasiado **aburrido** pero esta noche por fin tenia un trabajo que hacer, se dio media vuelta y decidió regresar a casa para planean su próximo robo, camino por la calle mirando a todas las personas para así llegar a la casa donde él vive ahora, va hasta la puerta, la abre y entra, suspira un poco y se prepara para evitar todos los obstáculos que por tradición la familia podía en la casa para entrenar a cada integrante masculino cuando este cumplía los 14 años y se enamora a esa edad, ya que él antes era el alter ego de todos ellos y había pasado de generación en generación, una vez listo, entra a la casa corriendo librando ágilmente cada obstáculo que se le **atravesaba **en el camino, llegado así a su cuarto, donde se sentó en la cama y comenzó a planear todo para su robo de esta noche.

Dark pasó **horas **encerado en su cuarto planeado a fondo para su robo de esta noche, mientras tanto los policías se preparaba para recibir a Dark, en aquel museo ya que les había llegado, los reporteros también se preparaba para firmar la llegada de Dark al museo pero una **extraña **mujer lo estaba esperando escondida, en sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa, mira su reloj y se da cuenta que ya esta por ser las 00:00 que solo faltaba 15 minutos para esa hora, vuelve su mirada al museo, esperando pacientemente a que Dark apareciera. Pasaron esos minutos rápidamente ya era la media noche, todos los policías alumbran el lugar tratando de dar con el ladrón pero no lo ubicación, pero entre las sombras, sale alguien que va corriendo **todo **prisa al museo. Tratando de que su presencia no sea percatada por ningún policía y tampoco del joven ladrón, paso de manera sigilosa como si fuera una **gata**, examino el lugar y paso rápidamente donde se encontraba la obra de arte **rara **para así poder esperar al famoso ladrón fantasma, Dark Mousy. El joven ángel negro entro a la habitación donde se encontraba esa pieza extraña, al no ver a nadie en el lugar, se le hizo extraño y decidió proceder con su robo pero **antes **de tomar **diamante rubí **de la nada sale la misma extraña mujer que vio en el día, cosa que se le hizo rara a Dark pero aun así permanecía inmune, la extraña mujer se le acerca con la intención de "hablar" con él.

-Hasta que estamos frente a frente, Dark-. Sonríe aquella mujer a ver al ángel negro frente a ella.- ¿No sabes cuando esperaba este momento?-.

Dark sonríe a ver aquella mujer quien lo enfrentaba se acerca, suspira un poco para después hablar pero sin perder la sonrisa burlona de su rostro.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-.

Ella sonríe sádicamente, se quita la túnica que la cubría para descubrir a una bella mujer, de cabellos largos rojizos, ojos del mismo color, piel blanca, tersa, un bello cuerpo y alta. Dark a ver eso solo levanto la ceja, como su corazón ya tenia nueva dueña **no **estaba interesando de estar de coqueto con otras chicas, pero algo tenia esta mujer que hacia que sintiera una gran inseguridad, esa mujer **no era normal **ya que despedía una extraña energía. Todo eso hacia que Dark sintiera ese sentimiento de que algo podía pasar, la extraña mujer mira fijamente a Dark y con esa sonrisa le dice.-Soy tu peor **pesadilla**-. Toma un mecho de su propio cabello sin quitarle la mirada a Dark.-Soy Miriam, la cazadora-. Sus ojos destellan luces siniestras.-Y tú eres mi **presa**-.

Dark sonríe y cierra los ojos al oír aquello.-Querida-. Baja la mirada y niega con la cabeza suavemente.-**Nadie me ha atrapado**-. Levanta la mirada para verla.-Tú serás la primera ni la ultima que lo intente-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-. Sonríe aquella mujer y ante la mirada atónita de Dark ve como de la espalda de la chica, sale dos alas negras con rojo, su cabellera se hace mas larga y sus ojos se vuelven mas intensos y miran frente a ella al joven ladrón.-¿Pero que demonios **eres**?-.

-Ya te dije, soy Miriam la cazadora, y esta es mi verdadera **aparecía**-. Sonríe mientras miraba la expresión que había puesto Dark.-Veo que te quedaste **sin** palabras-. Mete su mano a la bolsa de su traje y saca un extraño objeto el cual se transforma en una lanza.-Ahora mi querido, Dark, comenzare con la **caza**-. Dicho esto se lanza contra Dark quien seguía a tonito, ella quería aprovechar para derrotarle lanzado un **mortífero** ataque con el filo de su lanza al **corazón** del ángel negro.

Dark quien estaba en shock, no se daba cuenta del ataque que Miriam había hecho, la ángel carmesí sonríe mirando que posiblemente Dark **caería **muerto por ella misma pero lamentablemente no salio como ella lo esperaba por que el ángel negro reacciono a tiempo y esquiva el ataque con un ágil salto, quien cae de pie atrás de ella. Miriam al ver eso se molesta y su lanza comienza a brillar de un color rojo intenso, se voltea rápidamente para trata nuevamente de exentarle aquel golpe mortal. Pero nuevamente el joven ladrón haciendo uso de su gran agilidad esquiva el ataque, sacando sus alas y levantando el vuelo.

-No te conozco-. Dice desde el cielo.-Pero aun así veo que tienes todas las **intenciones **de matarme-. Mira fijamente a Miriam quien sonríe y alentando se acerca a él.

-Dark Mousy-. Suspira un poco el ángel carmesí.-Soy aliada de tu **peor enemigo**-. Sonríe y crea una esfera roja la cual la pone frente de Dark.-Y mi deber es matarte-. Dicho esto dispara la esfera de luz roja contra el ángel negro.

Dark quien estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de Miriam, recibe el ataque de lleno y sale disparado hacia la tierra pero antes de tocarla, reacciona y aletea amortiguando así el golpe, cayendo de pie y vuelve su mirada al cielo pero Miriam ya no estaba ahí, extrañado, levanta el vuelo para tratar de ubicarla pero simplemente no daba con ella, mientras Miriam miraba a Dark desde otro sintió sonríe y reúne toda su energía y la **lanza **contra el ángel negro, quien siente el ataque y sacando su pluma negra, crea un **campo de energía **el cual usa como escudo con el cual, se cubre del ese ataque, Dark mira rápidamente donde salio la energía y se encuentra con Miriam quien sonreía en aquel lugar. Auque al ladrón fantasma no le gusta la idea de pelear contra mujeres, esta vez tenia que hacer una excepción o aquella mujer lo iba a terminar **matando**, suspira y cierra los ojos invocado sus poderes los cuales se reúnen en la pluma negra. Una vez que tiene la energía suficiente, la lanza **contra, **la ángel carmesí, Miriam se queda sorprendida a ver todo ese poder y a causa de eso no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, recibiendo el ataque de lleno, saliendo disparada contra el suelo pero antes de toca, abre sus alas y aletea evitando el golpe para después caer de rodillas, se pone la mano en el pecho, respiraba difícilmente para después levantar la mirada y encontrarse con la de Dark, quien la miraba fijamente, Miriam, totalmente molesta por lo ocurrido se levanta auque sigue agitada por el golpe, sonríe diabólicamente.

-Esto no se acaba **hasta **que se acaba-. Miriam cierra los ojos concentrados sus poderes y en sus manos aparece una hermosa espalda después de un rayo rojo, ella abre los ojos y sin perder esa malévola sonrisa.-Prepárate-. Dice y se lanza contra Dark buscado un buen ángulo para herirlo pero Dark se mueve a tiempo esquivando así el ataque para después ponerse atrás de ella.

-Será mejor que te rindas-. Susurra Dark a sujetarla de la muñeca apretándosela con fuerza para que Miriam soltara la espada.

Miriam deja salir un quejido de dolor al sentir el apretón en su muñeca como consecuencia deja caer la espada, para después intentar liberarse del agarre de Dark, teniéndola cerca el ángel negro con una pluma cargada de **energía **la ataca mandándola a volar. La ángel carmesí, choca contra la el techo de museo para después caer al suelo mal herida, mientras tanto afuera del museo, muchas personas se reunían, los policías no se atreve a entrar al museo, ya que por lo que se escucha daba a entender que una batalla se había desatado, los policías no dejaban pasar a las personas, ya que no se **daba una idea clara **de lo que pasaba haya dentro, entre la gente había dos chicas, una de pelo azul cielo y otra de cabello café miraban sin saber lo que pasaba, las dos chicas se ven entre ellas y sonríen entre si era como si se dijeran algo con la mirada, rápidamente, salen de la multitud y va a buscar otra forma de entrar pero no la encuentran, resignadas, decide saltarse la barda, ambas chicas busca un buen lugar para saltar, una vez que lo encuentran se trepan como gatitas hasta la parte alta, una vez hecho esto, salta al interior del jardín, vigilan que nadie las vea, oyen paso y se esconden en los arbustos, la luna llena junto a las estrellas, ambas chicas se queda en los arbustos buscado el momento preciso para salir, una nube pasa por la luna oscureciendo un poco el lugar, es la señal, las dos salen de su escondite y se va corriendo rumbo a la entrada del museo, una vez ahí, echan un vistazo por todos lados para saber si había o no cámaras o guardias pero para la sorpresa de las chicas, las cámaras desactivadas y los guardias inconcientes, las chicas se ven nuevamente a los ojos y con preocupación en la mirada, deciden seguir para llegar al cuarto donde se encontraba esa extraña pieza, la cual según medios de comunicación, seria robada por el ladrón fantasma Dark Mousy. Mientras la batalla sigue entre Miriam y Dark, que parece llegar a un punto muy dramático ya que nadie de ellos dos se piensa rendir. Las chicas al llegar oyen lo que pasa y suspira, para empujar la puerta y entrar a lugar, se queda asombradas viendo como el cuarto se había convertido en un campo de batalla entre dos ángeles, Miriam vuelve su mirada a las jóvenes y lo mismo hace Dark, su rostro serio cambia a uno de preocupación a ver ahí a su doncella divina, la cual posiblemente podría ahora estar corriendo peligro por llegar en ese momento, también se da cuenta que esta la amiga de esta y eso le preocupa mas, Miriam a ver el rostro de Dark, extiende sus alas y se lanza contra las chicas, le ángel negro a ver eso **trata **de detenerla pero no lo logra a tiempo, Miriam alcanza a las chicas con la intención de llevarse a la doncella divina de Dark pero comete un error y se lleva a Akire.

-¡AKIRE!-. Grita la joven a ver a su amiga en manos de esa extraña.- ¡SUELTALA!-.

-JA-. Responde.-Esta joven será el paso a mi victoria contra ti, Dark-. Sonríe siniestramente.-Ya que tengo a **tu **doncella, no serás rival para mi, ya que soy capas de todo para derrotarte, hasta de **sacrificar **a esta chica-. Dicho esto desaparece llevándose a Akire con ella.-Pronto te mandare el **desafió**-. La voz de Miriam se oye como eco a medida que desaparece junto con Akire.

-Akire, ¡NOOOOOOOOO!-. Grita desesperada a ver como Miriam se desvanecía con su quería amiga y va corriendo a tratar de detenerla para **salvar **a Akire pero Dark, la toma de la muñeca y la jala hacia él.

-**¡Espera!**-. Le grita mientras la envolvía en sus brazos.-Tú **no **puedes contra ella, ya que tiene poderes-. Le sujeta el mentón y le levanta la mirada para que ella lo vea a los ojos.-No quiero que salgas **lastimada**-. Susurra y le acaricia la mejilla.

Lagrimas emergen de los ojos cristalinas las cuales escurren por sus mejillas, Dark viendo eso, suavemente con su mano le limpia aquel liquido el cual es la voz del corazón, viendo que ella **no **paraba de llorar y que la hermosa sonrisa que la identificaba había desaparecido, suspira y vuelve su mirada al lugar donde había desaparecido Miriam llevándose consigo a Akire.

-Yo salvare a Akire-. Susurra la joven quien seguía llorado en los brazos de Dark.

-No seas, **tonta, **Aislim-. Dice Dark a verla a los ojos.-Esa mujer te mataría, no puedo permitir que te lastimen-. La sujeta de los hombros y la mira fijamente.

-Tu-. Retiene las lagrimas que quería salir de sus ojos.-No sabes lo **importante** que Akire es para mí-. Trata de soltarse.-Ahora suéltame debo **salvarla**-.

Dark la mira **molesto **la abraza, saca la pluma negra y la pone frente a ella, la pluma negra comienza a brillas y Aislim cae dormida en los brazos de Dark, este la carga, toma la obra de arte, sale del lugar con Aislim en brazos y la obra de arte en la bolsa. Lleva a Aislim a la mansión donde ella vive, se queda mirándola por unos momentos, se arrodilla, cierra los ojos, acerca sus labios a los de ella y la **besa **mientras ella dormía, se aleja unos sentimientos de los labios de ella y se queda mirándola con ternura.

-No te **preocupes**-. Susurra.-Yo **salvare **a Akire-. Le acaricia la cabeza, para después levantarse, se va caminado hacia el balcón, una vez en el sitio, saca sus alas negras, extendiéndolas, las agita y levanta vuelo para tomar rumbo a la casa Niwa, dejar la obra de arte mágica robada y después pensar en una forma de **salvar **a la joven Akire de las manos de Miriam.

Mientras en otro lado, la ángel carmesí se encuentra con su **compañero**, Krad, quien al verla llegar sonríe pensado que posiblemente termino con Dark pero su sonrisa desaparece a ver que ella regresaba con una chica de cabello café, se acerca a ella y la mira fríamente.

-¿Quiénes la **chica**?-. Pregunta al ver a la joven inconciente y después mira a Miriam quien estaba frente de él.- ¿Mataste a Dark?-. Pregunta sin quintarle la mirada de enzima.

Miriam suspira y niega con la cabeza.-No-. Responde, Krad al escuchar eso, se acerca y la sujeta de la muñeca.

-**Estupida-** Le dice en un tono molesto.-Te mande para que **mataras **a Dark y no para traer a esa chica-. Le sujeta la muñeca y se la aprieta.

-Ahhh-. Se queja del dolor y se arrodilla.-Sue…ltame-. Entre abre los ojos para mirar a Krad quien era el que le apretaba las muñecas, unas lagrimas descienden por sus mejillas.

Krad a ver eso, la avienta contra la pared, Miriam choca contra la pared, levanta la mirada y se levanta auque este adolorida, se acerca a Krad y con la intención de contarle su plan, el ángel blanco al principio se negaba a escucharla pero ella logra llamar su atención y le cuenta su **plan **contra Dark, cuando termina de contarle el plan, una sonrisa siniestra aparece en los labios de Krad, quien mira a la inconciente Akire, la sujeta de las muñecas y se la lleva a un cuarto donde la deja encerrada y regresa con Miriam para así planear todo para **deshacerse **de Dark Mousy.

Continuara…….

_**Notas De La Autora: Hola espero que les guste este capitulo, lo hice con casi el tiempo enzima, el frío siempre me congelaba mis ideas o simplemente no me llegaba y cuando me llegaba no sabia como acomodarlas para poder seguir con el capitulo pero después de luchar y luchar por fin pude terminarlo, jejeje espero que les guste y si no les gusta les pido perdón pero como dije lo hice con casi el tiempo enzima, pero como ven el fic ya se esta poniendo interesante aparte le seguí el capitulo sin escuchar música, ya que la música me inspira para poder hacer los capítulos mas intenteresantes, bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, se cuida y se les quiere.**_

_**Besos y pásela bonito**_

_**Bye**_


	8. Encuentro con lo Inesperado 2

**El Nuevo Amor De Dark**

_**Resumen: **Después de mucho tiempo, algo ocurre que ahora Dark ya tiene cuerpo propio y ya no necesita de los hombres de 14 años de la Familia Niwa, para existir, ahora vive con su amigo Daisuke y la esposa de este, Riku, mientras miraban la Televisión pasa un reportaje de la inauguración de un nuevo museo, la cantante famosa Aislim Sukimine se presentara para cantar en ese concierto de inauguración. La noticia de la inauguración de se museo de Arte llama la Atención de Dark, quien en la noche tratara de robar una de las obras mas famosas de ese museo la "**NOSTALGIA**", una vez que logra su objetivo se escapa y pasa volado por la mansión Sukimine donde ve a la cante por primera vez y queda cautivado por la belleza de esta jovencita, es ahí donde comenzara esta historia._

_**Categoría: **Romance, Drama, Amistad, Aventuras._

_**Rango: **Lemon para mayores de 18 años._

_**Parejas: **DarkxAislim, DaisukexRiku, SatoshixRisa_

_Capitulo "8"_

_Encuentro con lo Inesperado 2_

_**Resumen del Capitulo: **Akire a sido secuestrada, una carta de desafió llega a las manos de Dark, decidido, va al lugar de el encuentro con la intención de salvar a la chica y proteger la sonrisa de su doncella divina, pero lo que no sabe es que sus enemigos le tiene preparada una…**sorpresa de bienvenida.**_

Dark, regresa a su casa, entra por la ventana de su cuarto para ir a la cama, las alas que lleva en la espalda, las hace desaparecer para después dejarse cae sobre la cama, se acuesta boca arriba y mira el techo pensado en la forma de localizar y salvar a la joven Akire y así poder mantener la sonrisa en los bellos labios de su **amada **doncella, se quedo pensado toda la noche, hasta que el sol comenzó a salir, se levanto de la cama y con cara de cansancio, bajo las escaleras, Daisuke a ver a su amigo así, se preocupa por él y se acerca para saber lo que le pasaba.

-Dark-. Le llama suavemente Daisuke.- ¿Pasa algo?-. Lo mira detenidamente.-Te noto muy serio, tu no eres así-.

-Estoy bien-. Responde el ángel negro sin mirar a su amigo.-No me pasa **nada**-. Sin mirarlo, va hasta la puerta la abre y sale para caminar un poco para así despejarse y pensar en donde podría estar Akire y poder salvarla.

Daisuke solo se queda mirado preocupado como su amigo salía de la casa, Riku quien había escuchado la breve conversación sin querer, se acerca a su esposo y lo abraza suavemente. Mientras ya fuera de la casa Niwa, Dark, se encontraba caminado muy pensativo por las calles pensado en la forma de ayudar a la chica prisionera, pero nada se le venia a la cabeza, camina hasta el parte y se sienta en una silla del lugar, era un día soleado sin ninguna nube pero no hacia calor, en pocas palabras, era un **buen** día para pasear pero Dark no había venido a eso, quería despejarse y pensar en la forma de ayuda a Akire para poder mantener la sonrisa en los labios de su doncella divina, Aislim, quien estaba verdaderamente devastada desde que Miriam, se llevo a Akire.

Mientras, Dark pensaba al fondo, se oye un ruido en los arbustos, eso pone a el joven en alerta, entre las ramas de esas plantas, sale una flecha pero pasa a lado Dark, muy a lado de su cabeza, **rozando **su mejilla derecha, la cual comenzó a sangrar por la pequeña herida, Dark levanta la mano y se toca la herida, tomando un poco de su sangre, mira sus dedos con sangre, empuña la mano y levanta la mirada, se acerca al arbusto, pero a la hora de descubrir quien había sido el **agresor** pero a revisar los arbustos, no hay nadie, cierra los ojos y suspira, volviendo la vista a donde se había clavado la flecha, noto que había un papel atado al palito de la flecha, miro el objeto con seriedad, va a hasta el árbol donde se clavo y la saca, una vez hecho eso, le quita el papel, para ver que venia algo escrito, comienza a leerlo, sus ojos se abre completamente ya que el mensaje enviado era un desafió de su enemigo Krad pero lo mas extraño es que él sabia del secuestro de Akire, lo que significa que él y Miriam trabajaban juntos, empuña la mano arrugando el papel, levanta la mirada al cielo, cierra los ojos para después abrirlos, se fija que nadie lo este viendo, una vez hecho eso, saca sus alas negras y levanta el vuelo para ir a aquel lugar que decía en la carta.

Pero lo que no se imaginaba, eran que sus dos enemigos, ya le tenían preparado una calida bienvenida, en el lugar donde se llevaría la batalla, Miriam y Krad se preparaban para recibir a Dark es el lugar donde lo había citado, si todo les sale como **planearon**, el ladrón Fantasma estaría pronto muerto. Cuando todo estaba listo, Krad pide a Miriam que traiga a la prisionera, la joven mira a su jefe y hasite, se va y trae a Akire amarrada, cuelgan de una rama con las sogas, sin lastimarla, ya que Krad sabia que si lastima a la chica provocaría la ira de su rival y si eso pasa, Dark por la ira liberada, tendría mas **poder **y dificultaría su destrucción, una vez que todo esta ya en orden se quedan a esperan a Dark quien a los pocos minutos llega volando en el cielo, al ver a Krad y a Miriam, aletea suavemente para dirigirse a donde ellos se encontraban. Dark, se acerca a sus enemigos mirándolos fijamente, y busca con la mirada a Akire, se sorprende a verla amarrada, colgada pero bien, eso era lo único bueno que ella estaba bien.

-Por fin llegas-. Dice Krad fríamente mientras miraba a Dark.

-¿Qué pensabas?-. Pregunta Dark.- ¿Qué no vendría?-. Pregunta de forma fría Dark al acercarse un poco más a su enemigo.

-Pensé que al menos serias más inteligente para ponerte a pensar que yo te tenía preparada una **calurosa **bienvenida-. Dice Krad cínicamente, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Dark.

Dark no dice nada, solo se limita a ver a su rival fijamente a los ojos, mientras Miriam escondida en algún sitio, esperado las ordenes de Krad para poder salir y **atacar **con la espada de la muerte, la que ella había estado guardado desde que llego y esperaba el momento adecuado para atacar.

Mientras Dark y Krad seguían hablado, mientras Miriam, seguía escondida entre las sombras, esperando el momento justo, pero por mala suerte, Dark se da cuenta de la presencia de Miriam, mira a Krad y sonríe.

-No sabía que te gustaba jugar…**sucio**-. Dice el ángel negro mirado fijamente a su rival.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-. Pregunta Krad sin perder la tranquilada de siempre.

-Piensas que no me di cuenta-. Sonríe y niega con la cabeza.-Miriam esta escondida y espera una oportunidad, supongo que intentara matarme-. Levanta la mirada para ver al ángel blanco a los ojos.

-Vaya, siempre tan astuto-. Responde Krad al clavar su mirada en los ojos de Dark.- Siempre un paso a delante los demás-. Sonríe y da la señal a Miriam para que **ataque **a Dark.

Miriam a ver la señal sale de su escondite y se lanza contra Dark, mientras empuñaba la espalda para intentar atravesarle pero Dark, **quien **ya sabia de eso, extiende sus alas y levanta el vuelo para evadir el ataque de Miriam, una vez en el cielo, el ángel negro mira a sus rivales y sonríe de una forma burlona, levanta su puño el cual comenzó a brillar con una luz negra.

-Muy mal-. Dice mientras concentra todo su poder.-Dos **contra **uno, es una cobardía-. Una vez que tiene listo el poder, lo lanza contra sus enemigos.

Krad y Miriam extiende sus alas y evaden el ataque, pero Miriam no le va muy bien que digamos ya que el poder pasa muy **cerca **de su pierna y la hiere, la chica de alas rojas lanza un gemido de dolor al sentir que el ataque da en su pierna, se pone la mano en la herida y siente como algo calido, quita la mano de ahí y para ver que era, a darse cuenta que era sangre, levanta la mirada para ver a Dark.

-**¡MALDITO!**-. Da un grito lleno de odio, sujeta su espada con más fuerza y se lanza contra Dark.

-¡ESPERA!-. Krad intenta detenerla pero ya es tarde y la chica ya va volando para intentar darle a aquel ángel negro un golpe mortal.

-Vaya-. Dice Dark sin preocuparse a ver que Miriam lo iba a atacar.-A mi no me gusta **golpear a las chicas**-. Le sonríe.-Eso va contra todo lo que soy-. Dicho esto vate sus alas y esquiva el ataque de Miriam para después golpearle en la muñeca y hacer que ella suelte la espada.

Tras aquel golpe que le da Dark en la muñeca, Miriam suelta su espada, la cual cayo hasta el suelo, mientras la chica ángel se sujeta la muñeca, sintiendo un dolor agudo debido al golpe que **recibió**.

-Me las vas a pagar-. Le dice la chica, mientras llevaba una mano a su cintura para sacar una daga, con un rápido movimiento trata de clavársela a Dark.

-Por favor-. Sonríe el ángel negro a notar la daga de la chica.- ¿En verdad crees que soy fácil de vencer?-.

-No-. Responde Miriam sin soltar la daga.-Pero nada se pierde con intentarle…-. La chica no termina de hablar cuando de pronto sintió un dolor agudo en su espalda el cual la atravesó completamente.

Ella abre los ojos completamente al sentir como algo calido recorría su pecho, Dark se queda mirando aquello completamente **sorprendido**, Miriam ve a Dark y después ve su pecho para darse cuenta que una espada, la había atravesado completamente, un hilo de sangre comenzó a emerger de la comisura de sus labios, voltea para atrás para darse cuenta que su asesino era nada mas y nada menos que **Krad**. Viendo eso la chica derramo lagrimas por lo que el ángel blanco le había atravesado con la espada de le chica, este la mira y le sonríe sádicamente.

-Mereces morir con tu **propia **espada-. Le dice Krad fríamente mientras retiraba la espada del cuerpo de la chica.

-¿por…que?-. Fue lo único que alcazo a decir la chica al ponerse la mano sobre la herida.-Yo confié en…ti-.Dice mientras derramaba lagrimas.

-Por que…ya **no **me sirves-. Le responde Krad en todo frío.

-Si…em…pre…te...seguí-. Ahora derrabada lagrimas con más abundancia.

-Lo se-. Krad vate sus alas y se aleja de ella.-Pero cometes **muchos **errores y eso no me sirve-.

Una vez que Krad de dice eso, a Miriam se le habían acabado las fuerzas pasa seguir en el aire, sus alas cae pesadamente en su espalda y la chica comenzó una caída **precipitadamente **al suelo, extrañándose contra el suelo, quedado ahí sin vida, la sangre pronto comenzó a emerger del cuerpo de ella, dejándola en un charco de este liquido carmesí. Dark se quedo mirando en **silencio **lo que había pasado, sintiendo pena por la chica muerta, levanta la mirada y empuña sus manos lleno de ira.

-Es el colmo-. Ruge Dark al ver lo que Krad había acabado de hacer.-Ella trabajaba para ti y aun así la **mataste**-.

-¿Qué esperabas?-. Le pregunto Krad en un tono muy traquido.-Ella comete muchos errores y no estoy dispuesto a que arruinada todo por sus torpeza-.

-Igual-. Es lo único que dice el ángel negro.-No tenias **derecho **de quitarle la vida-.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-. Krad mira fijamente a Dark.-Cuando algo ya **no sirve,** lo mejor es deshacerse es aquello-.

-Eres un miserable-. Escupió fríamente Dark a ver como Krad estaba tan traquido por haber matado a Miriam.-Salvare a Akire y vengare a Miriam, aunque ella era mi enemiga, no tenia por que morir así-.

-Tu, Dark, siempre haciéndole del héroe-. Fue la única respuesta de de Krad.-Esta bien pelemos-.

Ambos rivales se vieron a los ojos y tomaron paso se batallas listo para comenzar a pelear, el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte pintado todo de rojizo, un viento frío comenzó a soplar moviendo el cabello de ambos ángeles, cada uno cargo sus poderes, sin quitarse la vista del enzima y esperando quien haría el primer ataque…

Continuara…

_**Notas de la autora: Lo admito este capitulo me salio aburrido pero trata de hacerlo como podía, ya que no tenia mucho humor y ando preocupada por uno amigo, aparte mis hermanos estaba de vacaciones y no me dejaba concentrar, pero prometo que el próximo capitulo, será muy chido ya que es la pelea entre Dark vs. Krad, espero que les este gustando mi fic, gracias a todos por sus Reviews, nos leemos, hasta el próximo capitulo.**_

_**Besos y pásela bonito.**_


	9. Dark VS Krad

**El Nuevo Amor De Dark**

_**Resumen: **Después de mucho tiempo, algo ocurre que ahora Dark ya tiene cuerpo propio y ya no necesita de los hombres de 14 años de la Familia Niwa, para existir, ahora vive con su amigo Daisuke y la esposa de este, Riku, mientras miraban la Televisión pasa un reportaje de la inauguración de un nuevo museo, la cantante famosa Aislim Sukimine se presentara para cantar en ese concierto de inauguración. La noticia de la inauguración de se museo de Arte llama la Atención de Dark, quien en la noche tratara de robar una de las obras mas famosas de ese museo la "**NOSTALGIA**", una vez que logra su objetivo se escapa y pasa volado por la mansión Sukimine donde ve a la cante por primera vez y queda cautivado por la belleza de esta jovencita, es ahí donde comenzara esta historia._

_**Categoría: **Romance, Drama, Amistad, Aventuras._

_**Rango: **Lemon para mayores de 18 años._

_**Parejas: **DarkxAislim, DaisukexRiku, SatoshixRisa_

_Capitulo "9"_

_Dark VS Krad: La batalla entre la oscuridad Positiva y la Luz corrupta._

_**Resumen del Capitulo: **La batalla esperada de luz negativa y oscuridad positiva acaba de comenzar, Dark y Krad mostraran sus grandes habilidades en la batalla, donde solo uno saldrá ganador de este encuentro._

Ambos ángeles, no se quitaban la mirada del enzima, cada uno esperaba los movimientos de su rival, Dark en su mano comenzó a cargar energía negra, Krad hacia lo mismo solo que la suya era blanca, el viento soplaba en el lugar, una hoja cae de un árbol, siendo llevada por el viento hasta un estaque, al tocar el agua, ambos ángeles **se lanza **uno contra otro para así dar inician con su tan esperada batalla, es vez Dark lo hacia para salvar a Akire y conservar la sonrisa en su amada doncella divina, Krad lanzo **primero** su rayo de energía el cual Dark esquiva fácilmente. El ángel negro mira a el ángel blanco, sonríe levemente y vuela cerca de él, cortado la distancia de ataque, pone su mano frente de Krad y libera su energía de ataque, ante esa sorpresa al ángel de alas blancas, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y recibe directamente el poder y sale disparado contra el suelo, momentos antes de extrañarse contra el suelo, reacciona y abre sus alas evitado una posible coalición. Krad cae de pie en el suelo, se lleva la mano en el pecho al sentir un dolor agudo, siente algo calido pese que tenia guantes, levanta la mirada para ver a su eterno rival en el cielo, Dark miraba desde las alturas a Krad con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Esto todo lo que puedes hacer?-. Pregunto fríamente Dark a Krad.

-**Maldito**-. Susurra suavemente Krad a ver a su enemigo en el cielo con una sonrisa muy seria.

Dark cierra los ojos y suspira un poco.-Esto debe acabar-. Cierra los puños y de sus manos se crean dos espadas de energías negras.-Eh aprendido muchas cosas nuevas-.Le dice de forma desafiante a su enemigo.

Krad mira sorprendido las nuevas armas de su enemigo y sonríe seriamente.-No eres el único que puede ese truco-. El ángel blanco sonríe y hace lo mismo que Dark para así obtener sus propias espadas.-Ahora si estamos **iguales**-. Dice eso sonriéndole.

Dark sonríe seriamente a ver a su enemigo hacer el mismo que él, se pone en pose de batalla y se lanza contra Krad para así comenzar con la batalla de espaldas de luz negativa y oscuridad positiva, Krad se impulso contra el suelo para también lanzar un ataque contra Dark, ambas espadas chocan entre si, produciendo un sonido de choque de metal, estando muy cerca, sonríen entre ellos.

-Has mejorado-. Susurra Dark estando a escasos centímetros de su rival.

-Lo mismo digo-. Responde Krad con una sonrisa en los labios.

Dando un brinco para atrás ambos guerreros se separaron uno del otro, y cargaron energías en sus espadas, las cuales brillaban intensamente. La espada de Dark demostraba un brillo color negro pero pese que era una energía de las sombras, se sentía bastante calido y acogedor, mientras que la luz blanca de Krad, era todo lo contrario, se sentía fría con muchas ganas de ver muerte y sangre. Ambos se queda viendo por unos minutos, cierran los ojos y concentran al máximo sus poderes para así saber quien era el ganador de una lucha que lleva siglos sin ser terminada, esta era la oportunidad que ambos rivales han estado esperando tanto tiempo, por fin terminaría con esto de una sola vez.

-Antes de seguir-. Dice Dark mirado **fijamente **a Krad a los ojos.-Dime, ¿Dónde esta Akire?-. Le apunta con el filo de su espada de sombras.-La chica que fue traída por Miriam-.

-Nunca te lo voy a decir-. Es la única respuesta que sale de los labios de Krad.

-Entonces-. El ángel negro le apunta con su arma.-Te lo sacare a la fuerza-. Dicho esto Dark se lanza contra Krad para volver a comenzar con la batalla.

Krad sonríe y con su espada de luz corrupta apunta a Dark y de esta lanza un rayo de luz negativos, el ángel negro mira aquello y pone su espada de sombras positivas frente de él y se crea un escudo el cual lo protege de aquel ataque. La defensa recibe todo el ataque del ángel de la luz maligno, una vez que se termino, Dark quita la defensa y lanza ahora por medio de su espada, los rayos de luz negra salen del filo de la espada oscura del ángel negro, rumbo al pecho del ángel blanco, Krad ve sorprediedole se poder y crea un escudo pero no es lo suficientemente fuerte para retener el ataque de Dark, el escudo se rompe en mil pedazos y el resto del rayo oscuro, le da **de lleno** en el pecho, haciéndole volar mas arriba en el cielo. Krad abre rápidamente las alas para frenarse en el aire y evitar que siga elevándose, se pone la mano en el pecho y nota algo de sangre, enfurecido, se lanza contra Dark para intentar atinarle un golpe con su espada, el ángel negro ve aquello y esquiva el ataque pero no a tiempo ya que la espada de Krad **rosa **en su costado, al sentir el dolor pulsante en su costado, el ángel negro lanza una patada contra Krad para que se separe de él, el ángel blanco se aleja de Dark para esquivar la patada. Una vez que Krad esta lejos de él, Dark se lleva la mano a su costado y siente algo liquido y calido ahí, levanta la mano y se da cuenta que es sangre. La mirada del ángel negro se oscurece a darse cuenta de que su rival lo había herido dirige su mirada a donde se encontraba Krad, quien le sonreía cínicamente.

-Veo que ya no eres tan hábil como antes-. Le dice Krad de forma fría mientras fusionaba sus espadas en una, haciendo que estas armas sea una sola espada más fuerte y poderosa.-Veamos cuanto mas resistes-.

-Yo resistiré lo que sea para proteger la felicidad de ella, regresándola a la persona que para ella vale mucho-.Responde Dark mirando lo que hace Krad y también fusiona sus espadas.-Luchare contra ti, para derrotarte si eso es **necesario**-.

Después de aquellas palabras amos ángeles se lanzan para seguir con su batalla, rayos, esferas de energía, había de todo en esa batalla pero solo uno saldrá vencedor, solo uno podrá salir vivo de esta batalla, la cual podría durar, minutos, horas o tal vez días…

Mientras en otro lado…

En una celda en el escondite de Krad, una chica de cabello cortó color café y ojos cafés oscuros, se encontraba encadenada, levanta su triste mirada, desde que fue raptada por Miriam, su vida se había vuelta, triste y oscura, sin esperanzas, sabia que tal vez ese podría ser su final pero su quería amiga, siempre le decía: "Las esperanzas son lo ultimo que se muere", siempre que se sentía desfallecer, recordaba a esas palabras y es ahí donde recuperaba todas sus fuerzas para seguir adelante, esperando un milagro para así poder salir de ese encierro en la que aquel ángel blanco maligno, la había codeando pero lo que ella no sabia, es que ahora mismo una batalla por su libertad se había desatado, en estos momentos Dark estaba peleando contra Krad para poder sacarla de aquel lugar y regresarle su libertad y que su libertad estaría muy cerca, solo ella debía resistir mas mientras el ángel negro acababa con su enemigo para poder salvarla y llevarla con su querida amiga a la cual quería mucho, Akire sentía en su corazón que ella no era la única que sufría ya que su amiga Aislim también sufría mucho al saber que ella era prisionera de uno ángel maligno.

Regresando a la batalla.

Krad apunta con el filo de su espada a Dark, de esa arma sale una luz brillante pero lo que mas debía preocupar al ángel negro es que todo lo que esa luz tocaba, lo desgarraba, era como si el filo del arma se lanzara contra él para herirle, a Dark no le quedaba opción que usar su escudo de sombras para evitar daños, mientras el ángel negro estaba en pose de defensa, buscaba una forma de acercarse a su enemigo y hacer que deje de usar ataque, una vez que encuentra una falla en el ataque de Krad, sonríe y con su espada despide una oscuridad absoluta, contrarrestando el ataque de su enemigo, una vez que hace eso, agita sus las y va volando a gran velocidad para atacar a su enemigo, con su espada le quita la espada a Krad goleándola y después hace desaparecer su propia espada para comenzar a golpearle en el estomago, el ángel blanco siente los golpes los cuales, lo dejan **sin aire**, se lleva las manos al estomago, respirando profundamente para intentar recuperar el aire perdido, pero Dark no lo deja, vuela y se ubica atrás de Krad, para después darle un fuerte golpe en la espalda, haciendo que su rival saliera disparado al suelo, rumbo al lago donde se había ubicado en el transcurso de su batalla, para su mala suerte de Krad, no logra reaccionar a tiempo y cae en picada al lago, zambulléndose en él. Dark se queda en el cielo mirando el lago **fijamente** esperando a que Krad apareciera, tal y como lo esperaba el ángel blanco hace acto de presencia, mira al cielo a Dark quien le sonríe burlonamente, Krad gruñe levemente, sale del agua y sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Esto no se ha terminado aquí, Dark-. Dice Krad de una forma fría.-Aun me queda una jugada mas-. Dicho esto se va volando rumbo a su escondite.

-¿Una jugada?-. Se pregunta así mismo Dark y en su mete le llega una posible respuesta.-Oh, no, Akire esta en **peligro**-. Dicho esto en forma temerosa, aletea y rápidamente sigue a Krad para dar con el escondite de este.

Dark sigue volando lo mas rápido que puede, para no perder a Krad de la vista y para después salvar a la joven Akire, la cual ahora por como van las cosas corría un gran peligro y de el ángel negro depende sacar a la chica ilesa de esta situación, en la cual, él la había metido sin querer…

Continuara…

**_Notas de la autora: Ahora si este capitulo me quedo corto, pero espero que les guste, déjenme comentarios, criticas y sugerencias para poder mejorar este fic, espero que les guste y gracias a todos por leerlo, o por tomarse las molestias, se cuidan y nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo, espero que el que viene si me salga mas largo, los capis me están saliendo cortos ya que ando con los ánimos por lo suelos pero lo menos que quiero es decepcionarlos a todos ustedes, dejando mis fanfics olvidados, es por eso que tranto de hacer un fanfic que les guste y que no lo deje olvidado, pero aunque sea este capitulo corto, no importa, ya que dice que lo que importa es la calidad y no la cantidad, bueno, nos leemos. Besos y pásela bonito, Bye._**


	10. Rescate de Akire y Noche de pasión

**El Nuevo Amor De Dark**

_**Resumen: **__Después de mucho tiempo, algo ocurre que ahora Dark ya tiene cuerpo propio y ya no necesita de los hombres de 14 años de la Familia Niwa, para existir, ahora vive con su amigo Daisuke y la esposa de este, Riku, mientras miraban la Televisión pasa un reportaje de la inauguración de un nuevo museo, la cantante famosa Aislim Sukimine se presentara para cantar en ese concierto de inauguración. La noticia de la inauguración de se museo de Arte llama la Atención de Dark, quien en la noche tratara de robar una de las obras mas famosas de ese museo la "__**NOSTALGIA**__", una vez que logra su objetivo se escapa y pasa volado por la mansión Sukimine donde ve a la cante por primera vez y queda cautivado por la belleza de esta jovencita, es ahí donde comenzara esta historia._

_**Categoría: **__Romance, Drama, Amistad, Aventuras._

_**Rango: **__Lemon para mayores de 18 años._

_**Parejas: **__DarkxAislim, DaisukexRiku, SatoshixRisa_

_Capitulo "10"_

_Rescate de Akire y Noche de pasión_

_**Resumen del Capitulo: **__Después, de una gran batalla, Dark logra rescata a Akire, escapando del ángel blanco. Y así poder hacer planes para mantener seguras a Akire y su amada Aislim. Sin saber que esa noche seria una de las mejores que le hubiera poder pasado._

Ambos enemigos se miraban a los ojos, cada uno, tenia en su mano una de sus plumas, la de Dark brillaba lleno de oscuridad mientras que la de Krad con una brillo dorado, ambos enemigos estaba dispuestos a intentar llevar esta batalla a su fin, el cielo se escúrese y comenzó a caer rayos, en el retumbado de un relámpago, ambos enemigos se atacaron, Krad se lanzo feroz mente contra Dark, empuñando en su mano la pluma blanca llena completamente de energías, el ángel negro a ver eso, rápidamente bloquea el ataque y le toma del puño para después lanzarlo con todas sus fuerzas a la Tierra, después saca su pluma oscura y lanza un sin fin de ataques contra el ángel blanco, quien usa sus alas como escudo creado una esfera de luz, la cual lo protege de los ataques de Dark, Krad quita su defensa y vuelve volando quedando cara a cara de su enemigo.

-¿Qué te pareció el truco que acabo de aprender?-. Sonríe cínicamente.-Nunca salvaras a esa niña-. Dicho eso ataca a Dark.

Eso toma por **sorpresa **a Dark que ni le dio tiempo de reaccionar, recibiendo el ataque de lleno, mandándolo a volar para así chocar contra el muro de un edificio, a reponerse mira a donde se encontraba Krad, quien pone sus manos sobre su cabeza y concentra una gran esfera de energía blanca para después lanzarla contra Dark, el ángel negro, afortudanamente esquiva el ataque antes de que este le de lleno, después agitando sus alas levanta vuelo y va tras de Krad, cegado por la cortina de humo que había ocasionado su ataque, no vio que Dark, se le acercaba cuando siente entonces un fuerte golpe en el estomago, el cual lo deja sin aire, se curva sobre si mismo tomándose el estomago tratando de recuperar aire, pero aprovechado eso Dark hace un contraataque, usado su energía oscura, mandado a un asfixiado ángel blanco al suelo, el cual se estrella y se ensucia con el polvo, se apoya en sus manos y rodillas mientras trata de jalar aire para llenar sus pulmones, ya que esos golpes se lo habían sacado, Dark baja a donde Krad de se encontraba, se le queda mirando fijamente.

-Krad-. Susurra.- No es necesario seguir con esta batalla-. Dice Dark, trato de terminar con una batalla de siglos.-Hay que detener esto, después te todo, tu y yo somos uno, la misma obra de arte-. Termina y espera la respuesta de su rival.

-Te has vuelto muy blando, Dark-. Responde Krad después de recuperar el aliento.-Pero yo no soy como tu-. Dicho eso ataca a Dark.

El ángel negro a ver eso, esquiva el ataque, elevándose al cielo, Krad a ver eso hace lo mismo y **ataca **nuevamente a Dark, quien solo esquiva sus ataques, pero uno de da y lo manda volando contra un muro, al chocar se impulsa para esquivar el resto del ataque, una vez hecho eso, con un rápido aleteo de sus alas se leva mas en el aire, y creado una esfera oscura ataca a Krad, el ángel blanco intenta detener el ataque pero es muy fuerte que lo estrella contra el suelo, dejándolo herido, Krad levanta la mirada para ver a Dark en el cielo, quien solo le sonreía, después de unos minutos, el ángel blanco se desmaya, desapareciendo para así aparecer en otro lugar y recuperarse de sus heridas. Dark a ver eso, sonríe y bate sus alas para buscar a Akire, quien seguro estaba en un extraño castillo, el cual era el escondite de Krad, al llegar ahí, entra por la ventana y baja a los calabozos, encontrado en una celda a una joven encadenada a la pared, **rompe **las barras y entra a la celda, le quita las cadenas y saca a la chica en sus brazos, sale al jardín, pero no se esperaba aquello, ya que Krad quien pensó Dark que había derrotado, los esperaba listo para la revancha, el ángel negro fruge el seño ya que no esperaba eso, pero ahora no podía pelear ya que tenia a Akire en los brazos, y si peleaba ella saldría lastimada.

-¡Ahora no, Krad!-. Grita Dark, sin soltar a la chica.-No puedo, debo dejar a la joven en un lugar seguro-.

-No me importa-. Repoden sin dejar de mira a Dark.-Pelea-. Saca su pluma blanca.

-Eres un maldito, Krad-. Dark le mira con odio el los ojos.-No podré por que **no **quiero exponer esta vida-. Viendo fijamente a Akire quien estaba inconciente.-Así que déjame ir-.

-Jamás-. Dicho eso, ataca a Dark con un potente rayo blanco.

Dark a ver ese ataque cumbre a Akire para que no le pase nada malo, recibiendo él el daño, herido levanta la mirada para ver a su enemigo.-Un día de estos me las vas a pagar-. Dice sin soltar a Akire.-Pero ahora no tengo tiempo-. Pone a Akire en el suelo, se da la vuelta rápido y lanza una pluma negra contra Krad.

Krad, ve el ataque y se cumbre ya que la pluma iba cargada de ponerse, a abrir su alas de da cuenta de que tanto como Akire y Dark no estaba, suspira y decide descansar un poco para la próxima movida, poder destruir a Dark. Mientras tanto Dark, llevaba a Akire a casa, después de eso ira a ver a Aislim para decirle que ya había salvado a su hermana de Krad y que ya no este triste, entra al cuarto de a Akire por la ventana para dejarla descansado en la cama, después de eso, va volando donde Aislim vive, al llegar a la mansión de la chica, va al balcón y entra al cuarto, la joven lloraba aun preocupada por su amiga a la que quería como hermana, Dark toca la ventana, Aislim a ver a ladrón fantasma, corre a abrirle la ventana, este entra.

-No te preocupes por Akire-. Susurra.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-. Pregunta Aislim mirando fijamente a Dark.

-Por ya la salve-. Sonríe y se acerca a Aislim, se queda maravillado a ver lo hermosa que se ve con esa bata.

-¿Así?-. Ella sonríe.-Muchas Gracias-. Lo abraza.

-De nada, debo proteger tu sonrisa-. Responde y la toma del rostro.

Aislim al sentirse cerca de Dark, se sonroja, el rubor rojo fue captado por la mirada del ángel negro, cierra los ojos y acerca sus labios a los de la chica, esta a ver las intenciones de Dark, cierra los ojos y se acerca a él, sus labios tuvieron un pequeño roson, después otro, hasta que se quedado sumergidos en un calido beso, el cual con el paso de tiempo el cual paresia eterno, se volvía mas apasionado, las manos de Dark comenzaron a colarse por debajo de la bata de la chica, esta se estremece al sentir las carisias de el ladrón, suavemente ella comenzó a quitarle la camisa, mientras Dark, así aun lado la bata, quitándosela, después baja a besarle el cuello, haciéndola gemir, la toma entre sus brazos y la recuesta en la cama, recostándose él sobre ella, suavemente le retira las bragas dejándola desnuda, al verla así, siente como si algo abultara en su pantalón, después se separa de ella y se lo quita, quitándose también la ropa interior, mostrado ante Aislim su erección, ella se sonroja a ver la erección de Dark, tanto que el ángel negro, sonríe maliciosamente, se acerca a ella y se recuesta otra vez enzima de ella, le separa las piernas, acomodando su sexo erecto, en la entrada de la vagina de Aislim, Dark la sigue besado, mientras ella le correspondía los besos con pasión, después el ángel negro baja a morderle de nuevo el cuello, haciéndola gemir de pasión, mientras Dark seguía rozando su erección en la entrada de la vagina de la chica, ella abre un poco sus ojos, jadeante y sudada para ver fijamente a Dark, quien estaba igual que ella, Aislim le sonríe y rodea a Dark por la cintura con sus piernas, lo jala asía ella, haciendo que el ángel negro entrara en ella, al sentir eso, Aislim deja escapar un gemido de dolor. Dark se detiene y se le queda mirando fijamente.

-To..ma…lo ..con calma-. Dice entre uno que otro gemido.

-Daaaarkk-. Le llama.-Te deseo-. Cierra sus ojos y arquea su espalda.

Dark al escuchar aquello, suspira y se presiona el mismo contra ella, penetrándola completamente, Aislim cierra sus ojos con fuerza dejando cae una que otra lagrima, Dark a ver eso, siente algo de culpa y la acaricia para consolarla mientras le susurra.

-Te…calma-. Susurra dulcemente.-Ya pronto no va a doler-. Le besa los labios y espera hasta que ella se acostumbre a él.

Pasaron unos momentos así, lo suficiente para que ya no haya dolor, Dark comenzó a moverse contra ella, mientras baja sus labios a los pechos de ella para comenzar a besárselos suavemente, guiando sus labios hasta uno de los pezones de Aislim, tomando el pezón de la chica entre sus labios para comenzar a lamérselo, Aislim cierra los ojos y pasa sus dedos por la cabellera de su ángel negro, mientras Dark no se detenía en sus embestidas, haciéndolas mas fuerte y entrando mas y mas en ella, llenándola con su ser, tomándola como suya, y solo suya, comenzó a morderle suavemente el pezón, haciendo que ella gimiera aun mas fuerte, el sexo de Dark se dilataba dentro de ella, y el ángel negro, se movida aun mas fuerte contra ella, la carga y la levanta de la cama para recargarla contra la pared y presionarla contra ella, para así entra aun mas dentro de su amante.

-Ahhh, Dark-. Cierra los ojos y apoya su cabeza contra el cuello de Dark, para comenzar a besárselo y a lamérselo.

-Hmmm, Aislim-. La abraza con mucha ternura y la respuesta en la cama, le toma las piernas y las apoya contra sus hombros, para así poder moverse con más facilidad, seguía con aquellas embestidas, le daba mas fuerza a los van y ven de sus caderas, tomando de la cadera a Aislim y así poder usar mas fuerza en sus movimientos, cierra los ojos dejándose llevar por aquella agradable sensación sintiendo que su clímax estaba cerca, muy cerca, mira a Aislim y le ayuda a que amos llegue al orgasmo, después de un rato ambos cuerpos se mueve bruscamente, Dark eyacula dentro de ella mientras ella arquea su espalda completamente dejado salir un gemido que se entre lanzo a los de su ángel negro. Dark cae exhausto enzima de ella. Mientras Aislim le acariciaba la cabellera.-Aislim-. Susurra.-Te amo-. La mira a los ojos.

-Dark-. Ella le sonríe.-También te amo-. Le besa los labios.

Él sonríe y la abraza para gira con ella, dejándola enzima de él, aun conservado su conexión intima, Dark le sonríe y cierra los ojos durmiendo con ella, Aislim le sonríe agotada y se quita del enzima de Dark, desasiendo por fin la conexión intima de ambos, se acuesta a su lado y lo abraza quedándose dormida a lado de su ángel negro. Así ambos pasaron parte de la noche amándose para después quedarse dormidos.

Continuara…

_**Notas de la Autora: Hola espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, para los que quería lemon, ya le puse, espero que les guste por que a mi casi no y fue por que casi no estaba inspirada pero como me apresuraba por el lemon pues a dueras penas lo pude hacer y esto es lo mejor que me pudo haber salido, como que me quedo algo flojo, pero es que no estaba inspirada, igual Gracias a todos por leerlo.**_


End file.
